The One Piece
by FanFicWriter47
Summary: AU-ish: Everyone's got a life that's a puzzle. Toby Cavanaugh never questioned the way his life was put together. He has everything he could want. What happens when he has a chance encounter with a girl? A girl that he never gave a second glance too. He a
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Prologue

* * *

Life is a puzzle. A person is a puzzle. Everyone always thinks they have all the pieces they need in life. What if sometimes two pieces don't fit? What if you don't know what the picture is to finish the puzzle? What if you don't have the one right piece that you need to finish the puzzle?

Toby Cavanaugh never thought about those kinds of things growing up. He always felt that his puzzle was put together and it was put together perfectly. He had everything he could ever want. Family, lots of friends, the beautiful girl, and status at school. Yep, Toby Cavanaugh though that his life was perfect that it couldn't get any better.

Toby didn't know it yet, but all those things wouldn't matter when he meets a certain girl. A girl, who he never noticed before, but was there. He and the girl were never friends because she wasn't all that popular like he was. It was like that girl was hidden in a cocoon, just waiting to come out and be the beautiful butterfly. Toby didn't know it yet, but that one girl was going to make him reconsider everything her ever though about his life. That girl was going to be the one piece in his puzzle that was going to realize maybe the puzzle he out together wasn't, so great after all.

Spencer Hastings was going to be **the one piece **that Toby didn't even know that he was missing and was desperately needing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Different Kind Of Day

* * *

The alarm sounded at seven-thirty, like it always did everyday. Toby rolled over on his side to turn off his alarm on his nightstand. He got up out of bed and stretched his muscles. He immediately went over to his window and opened up his curtains to a bright and sunny day.

"I can feel it...today's gonna be a good day." Toby mumbled to himself under his breath as he smiled to himself.

He moved himself away to the window to go to the bathroom. He hopped in the shower and brushed his teeth. Fixed his hair up, so that it wouldn't hang over his eyes, Alison loved his hair like that. Spraying on a little cologne and changed white V-neck and black pants, then he was head down stairs for breakfast.

As he entered the kitchen he found a note on the fridge.

_**Had to be to school early and mom and dad had to be at work, so breakfast is cereal.**_

-Jenna

Toby rolled his eyes and threw the note in the trash. He settled down at the table with his bowl of Cap 'n Crunch. He heard a car door slam and he glanced down at his watch. He already knew who it was, so he didn't act surprised when his friends Caleb, Holden, and Noel came into the kitchen.

"Where's the breakfast at man?" Noel asked as soon as he entered the kitchen.

"At your house." Toby teased and Noel nudged him in the shoulder.

"Toby, seriously what's going on with your step-mom? She hasn't been cooking and she knows we like to eat." Caleb chimed in as he sat at the table with his own of cereal.

"Maybe, that's why she stopped cooking. I guess she realized know that all our food goes into all of your stomachs." Toby teased again, but this time they laughed at his joke.

"Guys, hurry up, we've got to be to school in twenty and we all know Toby wants to suck face with his girlfriend for at least ten." Holden joked and Toby pushed him off the counter as he put his bowl in the sink.

"Keep talking about Alison and you'll be wishing you kept your mouth shut." Toby threatened, but they know he was just kidding because he was smiling and helped Holden up off the floor.

"Alright, lets get out of here. If I'm late to Mr. Fitz class, he said he'll give me detention." Caleb said as he put his bowl in the sink as well.

"Why's that so bad? You practically live their." Noel asked

"Because I promised Hanna that I'd stay out of trouble for a little while."

"Let's get out of here before sketchy has to deal with the wrath of the blonde." Toby said as he picked up his backpack and walked outside with his friends following him.

Toby went straight to his motorcycle when he got outside. As he was putting on his helmet, he noticed his friend Emily and her girlfriend, Paige, leaving her house. Emily smiled and waved at him, so did Paige. He smiled at both of them and waved before putting his helmet on. He revved the engine on his bike and then took off with his friends following behind him in Noel's car.

* * *

Toby arrived at school minutes later and parked in usual spot on the side of the building. He took off his helmet and when the people that were passing by him saw him they waved. He politely waved back because he was used to people knowing him because Alison knew the entire Rosewood High student body. He didn't have a problem with Alison having a lot of friends, but sometimes he wondered of those people were his friends because they liked him or because they liked Alison.

He took a deep breath and looked around for his friends. He spotted them by Noel's car with their girlfriends. Caleb was with Hanna, Noel was Aria, and Holden hanging out with Samara. Samara was gay, so she and Holden were just the best of friends. Alison was nowhere to be found . It didn't surprise Toby all that much because Alison sure liked to mingle with different people, so she was probably with Mona and Kate.

Toby didn't stand around much longer, he headed inside the school when the bell rang for school to begin. He walked down the hallways filled with students and waved when they waved at him. He made it to his locker within a few minutes and began to get his books for Mr. Fitz class. He felt two hands cover his eyes and he immediately smiled.

"Guess who?" The voice asked and Toby smiled and turned around to kiss his girlfriend.

"Ali, where were you this morning? You didn't meet me at my bike like you usually do."

"I was busy, but I'm here now. Sean's having a party this weekend and we're going." Alison said and kissed him again before he could even say yes or no to going.

"Okay, babe, but-"

"Will you look at her." Alison snarled and nodded her head in the direction of a girl.

Toby looked to where Alison was looking. All he saw was a backside, but it wasn't a bad looking backside. The girl had her hair up in a ponytail and wore a preppy like outfit with knee high socks.

"What's wrong with her?" Toby asked when he didn't see anything odd about her.

"Spencer Hastings is the biggest geek I've ever seen. I can't believe she actually shows up when nobody wants her here."

"Alison, stop it. That girl didn't so anything to you." Toby said and Alison scoffed while she rolled her eyes. He closed his locker and shook his head at his girlfriend."I have to get to class."

Alison may not have liked him telling her what to do, but she still kissed him before he left. Toby walked past the girl and tried to get a glimpse of her face, but it was buried into a book. He shrugged it off and walked into Mr. Fitz class. He took his usual seat in the back with Caleb and Aria would sometimes sit with them, but today she sat in the middle of the class.

"Why the glum face, dude?" Calve asked when he looked over and saw the look on Toby's face.

"Alison just being Alison." Toby said and let out a deep sigh and Caleb understood, so he let him be.

Toby was distracted until he noticed something or someone that caught his eye. It was that girl that Alison was making fun of in the hallway. He still couldn't see her face only her backside because she sat all the way in the front. Toby leaned up in his seat trying to get a glimpse of her face.

"Mr. Cavanaugh." Toby sat back down when he heard Mr. Fitz say his name."You're so interested in the class that your standing up in your seat, so why don't you answer the question for me."

"What question?" Toby asked confused and it caused the kids in the room to chuckle.

"I asked if anyone knew why, according to Polonius, has Hamlet gone mad? You seem so interested in the class and the book to know the answer."

Toby looked out at all the eyes watching him and surprisingly he wasn't one bit nervous. He looked up at Mr. Fitz, waiting for an answer.

"Polonius thought Hamlet went mad because he...killed someone?" Toby said in more of a question and the class laughed and Mr. Fitz shook his head.

"Polonius thought Hamlet went made because he is in love with Ophelia." A raspy, but beautiful voice said once the room was quiet. Mr. Fitz smiled at the brunette that Alison was making fun of.

"That is correct Miss Hastings. Mr. Cavanaugh, you might want to follow in her lead and actually read Hamlet."

"He probably doesn't understand the words, you know boys like him my think their big, but their brains are really small." The voice said again and that kind of ticked Toby off when the class started to laugh at him, again.

"Dude, you just owned by a smart chick." Caleb snickered next to him and Toby punched him in the shoulder.

* * *

Mr. Fitz continued the class and Toby continued to stare at the brunettes backside. She didn't speak for the rest of the class, but Toby didn't mind because at least she wasn't embarrassing him anymore. Toby don't know why, but he was curious to see what her face looked like. That's why when the bell rang, Toby jumped out his seat and tried to get past the other students to get to the front. He saw her leaving the room and was about to go after her.

"Mr. Cavanaugh, I need to speak with you before you leave." Mr. Fitz said stopping him from going after her.

Toby let out a deep breath and walked up to Mr. Fitz desk." Yes, Mr. Fitz?"

"Toby, we need to talk about your grade. You're failing this class and I spoke with some of your other teachers. You're failing French and Physics, as well."

"No, I can't fail! My dad is going to kill me. I-I can do extra credit or something, please." Toby begged with his blue eyes desperately pleading with his teacher.

"Toby, I can help you out with extra credit for this class, but I don't know about others. You need to get a tutor or something before you need to sign up for summer school or worse twelfth grade, again."

Toby ran a hand over his face and through his hair."Do you know a tutor that can help me?"

"I'm pretty sure if you ask Miss Hastings very nicely, then she'll help you."

"Are you sure because I've never even met her, but I feel like she doesn't like me already."

Mr. Fitz chuckled and handed over a copy of Hamlet to Toby."Use your charm that I hear you have on the girls."

"I'll try my best." Toby nodded at him before leaving the classroom in search of Spencer.

* * *

Toby spent the majority of his school day in search of Spencer. He never found her again and it was lunch time, so he was hoping she'd be there. Toby sat the table him, Caleb, Sean, Noel, and Holden sit at everyday. Alison, Hanna, Emily, Aria, Paige, Kate, Samara, and Mona sat at the table next to them.

"Do you guys know when Spencer Hastings has lunch?" Toby asked and his friends looked at him strange.

"Why, Toby? Want to get a little redemption for the way she made a joke of you in class?" Caleb teased and Toby glared at him.

"What? Geek Hastings made of the man, Toby Cavanaugh?" Sean asked still teasing Toby making their friends laugh.

"Don't call her that and I need to just talk to her." Toby said.

"Awww, does Toby have a crush on the geek." Noel said loudly causing the girls to look at their table."Alison, you better watch out. A geek is trying to steal your guy."

"Screw this." Toby growled in frustration as he stood up and marched away from his table. He liked his friend, but sometimes they didn't know when to stop with the jokes.

Toby wandered around the vacant hallways just thinking. Usually, his days weren't like this. Alison was usually nice and his friends usually were nice too, but today was just different. He walked to his locker and opened it up. Along the inside was pictures. Pictures of him and Alison with their friends.

Something caught his eyes and he noticed a brunette head into the library. Toby grabbed his sack lunch and headed into the library. He signed in like it was required and then scanned the room. He walked all the way to the back to find her sitting at a table.

"Spencer?" Toby said her name just to be sure it was her. She looked up and Toby swore that she had the most beautiful brown eyes he's ever seen. She wasn't ugly at all, she was pretty-no scratch that she was beautiful.

"Can I help you with something?" Spencer asked when he was staring at her too long.

"Ummm sorry, I'm Toby and I was wondering if you could tutor me." He asked and Spencer scoffed. People always wanted to use her for her brains and call her a geek or nerd behind her back.

"No, I'm sorry I don't tutor, anymore." Spencer said and went back to eating her lunch. She expected him to leave, but he sat down next to her.

"Please, I'm begging you. I can't fail unless I'll have to repeat the twelfth grade. I'll do anything, I'll even pay you, please." Toby begged and his blue eyes were slowly sucking her in.

"Alright, fine, meet me here after school."

"I can't. I have to work after school, but I get off at eight and could meet you at your house or mine."

"I usually don't tutor outside of school, but you sound desperate, so meet me at the Grill, tomorrow at nine."

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Toby thanked her repeatedly as he smiled and he almost thought he saw a smile form on her face.

"No, problem, but don't be late or else you won't find me there." Spencer said sternly and Toby nodded his head.

"I need help in English, French, and Physics do you think we'll have enough time to go through all those subjects in a few weeks or months?"

"You might hate me by the time we're finished, but I promise I'll get you passing." Spencer said and Toby laughed a little and this time she actually smiled. He liked it when she smiled.

Toby started taking his lunch out and putting it on the table. He looked out the corner of his eye to see Spencer looking at him like he's gone mad.

"I'm sorry, but can I eat lunch here? My friend are being assholes and I don't want to go back to them right now."

"It's fine." Spencer said and went back to eating her lunch.

"Thank you, again." Toby said again as he started eating his lunch with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Study Session Gone Wrong

* * *

Toby quickly made his way home from work, so he wouldn't be late to meet Spencer. He quickly showered and changed clothes. He waved at his stepsister Jenna and his parents, then was out the door. Running up to his bike he was stopped short when somebody grabbed his arm. It was his girlfriend, Alison.

"Toby, I've been waiting for you to get off work. Come on let's go have some fun." Alison whispered in sultry voice.

Normally, Toby would automatically saw yes, but right now he had to focus on his grades.

"I'm sorry, Alison. We can do this tomorrow." Toby pecked her lips before he got on his bike and reached for his helmet, but Alison snatched it out of his reach.

"Where are you going that's so important? Come on take me out for a ride?"

"Alison, no. I have somewhere that I need to be." Toby took his helmet and tried to ignore the angry expression on her face.

"Whatever, Toby." Alison snarled as she walked off down the street.

Toby took a deep breath and put on his helmet. He loved spending time with Alison, but now wasn't the time. He had to focus on his school work right now. He pulled away from the curb and headed to the Grill.

* * *

Toby arrived at the Grill a few minutes later because he was speeding a little. He took off his helmet and looked into the building. He spotted Spencer in the back of the place looking at a book. Toby dismounted from his bike and walking into the Grill. When he sat down, Spencer didn't even look up.

"I'm here." Toby said and glanced down this watch."I made it with one minute to spare."

"I know you're here and I applaud you for being punctual. Pull out your textbooks and we'll get started." Spencer smirked at him like she automatically knew that he had forgot.

"I-I forgot my textbooks at home. I was kind of in a rush to get here."

"It's okay I came prepared if you did." Spencer said as she pulled out an extra set of textbooks from her bag and handed them to Toby.

"Thanks, so where do you want to start?"

"How about we start with English. It seems like the easiest to start with."

"Okay, let's get learning." Toby winked at Spencer and she just sook her head, then began tutoring him.

Hours past as the two sat in the Grill and Spencer tutored him. He was improving slightly in English, so they moved on to French. French wasn't so easy for Toby.

"I hate this!" Toby growled as he slammed his French textbook closed. He immediately felt bad for his actions when Spencer flinched

"Don't worry, you'll get it. It's hard to pick up a second language." Spencer said trying to give him some sliver of hope.

"Easy for you to say. You know this language like the back of your hand."

"How did you think I picked up the language?"

"With your freakishly large brain." Toby joked and Spencer actually laughed at it.

"No, I studied and it took some time, but I got the hang of it. That's what were going to do. I'm going to tutoring, so hard you'll be begging me to stop, but I won't till you succeed."

"You sound like a very tough football coach, giving their player a pep talk."

Spencer shrugged and opened up her Physics book."I'm determined to help you. If you fail, I fail."

"Why do you eat in the cafeteria by yourself?" Toby asked before he even knew he was asking. He just felt like in the hours he spent with Spencer she was a pretty cool person.

"Stop trying to get out of doing your work."

"No, I'm serious. Why do you insist on eating lunch in the library instead of the cafeteria with your friends?"

Spencer sighed deeply and looked into Toby's curious eyes."Because I don't have any friends and I want to avoid being called a nerd or a geek."

"But I don't understand. You're kind, funny, smart, witty, and very very pretty-" Toby stopped himself from rambling and noticed the blush on Spencer's cheeks.

"Some people don't see me that way. Either I'm too smart for them or they just want to use me to get an easy A on their work."

"I would love to be your friend. Those idiots don't know what their missing out on."

"Those idiots are the people like you." Spencer said sharply and Toby was wounded by her words.

"People like me? What kind of person do you think I am?"

"You're the type of guy who has everything he wants. You have the friends and the popularity. You don't care about anyone, but yourself and your ego is bigger than the earth."

"I'm not that type of person."

"Well, from what I've observed of you over the past few years that's all I come up with."

"Toby!?" Toby cringed when he heard his name being called by Noel. He turned around to see Noel, Caleb, Holden, and Sean coming over to his table.

His friends pulled up chairs to the table without even asking if its okay. Caleb and Noel sat down net to Toby while Sean and Holden sat down next Spencer.

"What are you doing here, man?" Sean asked and then his eyes turned to Spencer."Wait, Cavanaugh, are you on a date with geek Hastings?"

"Don't call her that." Toby said and looked at Spencer's face. She looked like she was seconds away from tears.

"Is she your new charity case or something?" Holden asked as he put his arm around Spencer's shoulders and she removed his arm immediately.

"Goodbye, Toby." Spencer muttered as she gathered her things and began walking to the door.

"Hastings, where you going? I don't think Toby got enough community services credits for today." Noel asked causing his friends to laugh, everyone, but Toby.

Toby had enough, he pushed Noel out of the chair causing him to fall to the floor. He held himself back from punching Noel because that was still his friend.

"What the hell, man!" Noel yelled as he sat on the floor after Toby pushed him.

"Dude, that's not cool." Toby yelled before he left the Grill and went running after Spencer.

* * *

"Spencer! Spencer, wait!" Toby yelled as he raced to get to her. She was already getting in her car and Toby felt like he had only one option left. He hopped in the car as soon as she started the car.

"Toby, get out of my car!" Spencer yelled, but Toby didn't get out, he actually put on his seatbelt.

"Not until I talk to you and make sure you're okay."

"Just tell me one thing. Was this whole tutoring thing a trap, so you and you're friends could come and harass me?"

"Spencer, no. I would never do that to you or anyone. My friends were assholes for what they did and I just want to make sure you're okay."

Spencer frantically wiped away her tears. Hastings weren't supposed to cry in front of people."I'm fine. I just want to go home."

"Alright, then let's go to your house to finish studying."

"Toby, it's after midnight and I don't think-"

"Spencer, please I'm drowning in my class and you have to be my lifeguard. Please, I'll even make coffee and I promise I'll be the perfect student." Toby begged as he stared into her brown eyes that were slightly red from crying.

"Fine, but you only stay for an hour and that's it."

"Yes ma'am." Toby said as he watched Spencer's mouth turn into a smile before she started the car and pulled off.

* * *

Pulling up to Spencer's house, Toby had realized that his mouth had dropped open. Her house was big and it looked like it could be bigger on the inside. Toby wanted to say _is this really where you live?_, but didn't want to sound like a dork.

"Your place is nice." Toby said as she parked the car in the driveway.

"It's not much, it gets a little lonely sometimes."

"You're parents aren't around a lot? Do you have any siblings?"

"My parents work, a lot. My sister Melissa lives in Philly and comes to visit, but we don't always get along. My brother Jason, he lives here with us because he's still taking some college courses at Hollis."

Spencer got out of the car and Toby took that as his cue to follow her actions. They walked up the pathway along the side of her house, leading to the backyard. Spencer pulled out her keys and opened the back door for them to enter. Toby stepped into the living room and took in his surroundings. Her house was great and it looked like a lot of the stuff was expense.

"Have a seat and I'll get the coffee started." Spencer said before she made a motion to go into the kitchen, but Toby gently grabbed her wrist.

"I promised coffee, so I'll make it. Just point out all the stuff to me and you get the textbooks out."

Spencer was hesitant at first, but pointed out where all the stuff was to make coffee. Toby went into the kitchen and began making the coffee. His gaze flickered over to Spencer, who was curled up on the couch with textbooks and flashcards. Toby chuckled to himself, he though it was funny that this was the first time he was in a girls house alone and they were only studying.

Spencer caught Toby looking at her and she rolled her eyes at him causing him to laugh. He brought the coffee over to her and sat down next to her with the textbooks an flashcards in between them.

"So, where do you want to start?"

"With an apology." Toby said sincerely and Spencer rolled her eyes because he was bringing up what happened at the Grill.

"Toby, stop. It's not the first time and it probably won't be the last."

"That doesn't make it okay, Spence." Toby said and Spencer was surprised that he called her Spence."How did all of this happen to you."

Spencer let out a deep breath and sat down her coffee."Alison and I were friends once when we were little. We were close until she got too controlling and I wouldn't do what she said. So, she started picking on me and started calling a geek or a nerd. Soon, everybody started doing it and it's been happening for years. Jason's been my only friend and Melissa sometimes."

"I never did call you those names. I'm not that type of guy, no matter who you think I am, but I'm not."

"I believe you and I'm sorry for not trusting you the first time you said it."

Toby grinned at her and Spencer smirked before picking back up the French book.

"Now, that we got that out of the way. Spencer Hastings, will you be my friend?" Toby asked and Spencer squinted her eyes at him, trying to tell if he was joking.

"What?"

"Don't make me beg. I'll do it if you want me to." Toby said and was on his knees in front of her before she could protest. He grabbed her hand and held in both of his."Spencer Hastings, will you pretty please with a cherry on top be my friend."

"I don't know, I don't like cherries." Spencer teased and Toby groaned, but smiled and sat back on the couch.

"There is no pleasing you is there?"

"Nope, but my friendship doesn't come easy, pal."

"I already begged. What do I have to do for you and me to be friends?"

Spencer eyes scanned her living room until she landed on the thing she was looking for. He lips turned up into a smile as she stood up to get the item she was looking for.

"Play me for it." Spencer said and showed him a Scrabble board game.

"Alright, fine. If I win you and me get to be friends."

"And if I win you'll have to spend a whole weekend studying, alone. Deal?" Spence held out her hand for him to shake. Toby knew that this was a risky bet, but he always liked a challenge.

Toby shook her hand and said."Deal."

Spencer cleared off the table in the living room and set up the board game. Toby shrugged off his jacket and shoes to get comfortable for this intense match. They played rock, paper, scissors to see who would go first. And of course Spencer won.

"Don't cry when I bet." Spencer said as she placed down her first word.

"Spencer, don't be mad when I kick your ass at Scrabble." Toby winked at her before he placed down his first word.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's Nice To Have A Friend

* * *

Toby and Spencer played an intense game of Scrabble. When Toby won the first time, Spencer insisted that they play again, they did and she won. They played one final game to see who won and it was Toby. Spencer couldn't believe it and actually thought he cheated her. Toby laughed at how rilled up she got when she lost, it was pretty entertaining. Spencer gave him the silent treatment for ten minutes until Toby kept poking her in her side, making her laugh.

Toby didn't know when or how it happened, but he had fallen asleep on her living room floor. He groaned as the sun shined into his eyes, waking him up. His muscles were sore from sleeping on the floor. He sat up groggily and looked around the room. Spencer was nowhere in sight.

"Just because I let you win in Scrabble doesn't mean you get to spend the night." Toby snapped his head over to the stairs to see Spencer's in her blue pajama shorts and matching tank top.

"I wouldn't have fallen asleep if you just would have gotten over the fact that I bet you the first time. But no, you couldn't handle it, so you kept me out all night just to play scrabble." Toby gasped and put his hands on his face."God, what would my parents think?"

Spencer caught on that he was teasing and she shoved his shoulder as she walked past him. He watched her go into the kitchen and head straight for the coffee pot.

"Are you like some crazed coffee fiend? Because I've never met someone who just has coffee for breakfast."

"If I don't have my coffee than I won't be happy or friendly."

"Jeez, you must not have had coffee in years considering how bossy you are." Toby said to bug her as he stood up and mad his way into the kitchen.

"I am not bossy. I'm just showing leadership. Do you want coffee?"

"Yes, I would like coffee. Alright, buddy, what's the plan for today."

Spencer turned around from the coffee pot and raised an eyebrow at him."Who said I was your buddy?"

"Me, because last night I bet you fair and square."

"You didn't bet me, I let you win."

"Spence, I kicked your ass at Scrabble, just deal with it bud." Toby winked at her and grabbed the coffee that she handed to him.

"How are you? I know sleeping on that floor couldn't be comfortable."

"I'm fine, expect for my aching back, but other than that I'm alright. How did I end up asleep?"

Spencer went around and sat on the barstool next to Toby."We were talking. I was lying on the couch and you were lying on the floor. You just fell asleep. I tried to wake you, I even put your hand in warm water, but you didn't wake up."

"I can't believe to tried to get me to wet myself." Toby said pretending to be hurt, but laughed when Spencer started laughing.

"I didn't try to do that. I was trying to wake up, but you wouldn't get up. So, I went upstairs to my comfortable bed and went to sleep."

"You could have at least offered me the chance to sleep in a bed, a guest room or something."

"I'll think about that for next time."

Toby turned his head to her and smiled."So, there will be a next time? Does that mean we're friends now?"

"Well, I like talking to you. You're nice and funny, besides who else am I gonna talk to."

Toby held up his coffee mug and said."To friends."

Spencer held up her mug and clanked it against his."To friends."

"Can I join in on the friendship toast?." Toby heard a voice from behind him and it scared him so badly, that he almost spit out his coffee. Toby turned around to see an older looking guy in his mid-twenties standing in the living room, holding a newspaper.

"Jason, hey. Toby, this is my brother Jason." Spencer introduced them and Jason went over to shake Toby's hand.

"I know him. He's Toby Cavanaugh, yeah I heard all about you." Jason said and tighten his grip on Toby's hand, but Toby just smiled and hid the pain from Spencer.

"It's nice to meet you, Jason." Toby said politely as he could and Jason loosened his grip on Toby's hand, then hugged Spencer.

"Where were you last night?" Spencer asked Jason.

"I'm sorry, CeCe wanted to out last night and I ended up spending the night. What did you do last night?"

Spencer looked at Toby and smirked at him before turning her attention back to Jason."We played Scrabble and talked."

"You played Scrabble and...talked, that's it?"

"Yep, she just forgot to mention the part where I kicked her ass at Scrabble and won her friendship." Toby said and Spencer giggled and playfully hit him on the arm.

"You guys sound like you had fun last night." Jason said with his negative attitude towards Toby started to halt when he saw the smile on his sisters face.

"I did. It's...nice to have a friend." Spencer said and sent a smile over to Toby, which he returned with one of his own.

"Well, you guys better get out of here and head to school or else you'll be late."

"Hey, Spence, I left my motorcycle at the Grill, so do you think you could give me a ride home?"

"Sure, just give me a few minutes to change." Spencer hopped off the stool to put her mug in the sink and then headed for her room.

"Toby, I've heard all about you and your reputation." Jason said breaking the awkward silence in the kitchen.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear, Jason. I really am a nice guy and I promise you I'll do nothing to disrespect your sister, she's my friend."

"Why do you want to be her friend so badly?"

"Because, I see the way people treat her and its wrong. If they just got to know her then they'd see how great she is. Besides I could use a friend right now myself, my other friends are pissing me off."

"You say you're a good guy, Toby. I want to believe that, but I also know that it's your friends that are the ones that pick on my sister-"

"That won't happen when I'm around. Nobody is going to mess with my friends." Toby said in a determined tone. He saw the corners of Jason's mouth turn up into a smile. Jason reached across the island and fist bumped with Toby.

"You're not so bad, Toby."

"Thanks, Jason."

"I'm ready." Spencer said as she came down the stairs. Toby stood up and placed his mug in the sink, then waited by the door. Spencer hugged Jason and then went outside with Toby following behind her.

"So, what did you and Jason talk about?"

"He threatened to kill me if I messed with you because I'm some big jerk." Toby said as a joke, but Spencer looked sad and shamed.

"I'm sorry about him, he just doesn't like people messing with me and he goes all alpha male big bro, even when I can defend myself."

"Don't apologize, I'd do the same thing if it were my step-sister. Just know that I'm going to be the greatest friend you've ever had."

"You're the only friend I've ever had, so looks like I'm stuck with you." Spencer smiled at him before getting in her car. Toby finally caught on that she was messing with him.

"Hey! I am a great person to be stuck being friends with because I know how to have fun and I'm going to teach you how to have fun."

"What kind of fun? Nothing dangerous or stupid?"

"If it's not dangerous or stupid, then where's the fun in that." Toby said with a sly grin as he buckled himself in. Spencer laughed at his joke, but in the back of her mind, she knew he wasn't kidding.

"Let's just get to school and afterwards we can have dangerously stupid fun."

"Deal."

* * *

They pulled up into the parking lot of the high school ten minutes later. Spencer stopped by Toby's house, so that he could shower and change, but they still made it in time. Toby spotted his friends in the parking lot and instantly felt angry and nervous at the same time. The one thing wrong was that Alison was with them and he knew things were about to get bad as soon as he stepped out of the car.

"Toby, are you okay? You look like you're going to be sick." Spencer said making Toby snapped out his gaze.

"Uh, yeah, sorry. I'm just nervous about English class. I keep think you're gonna punk me in front of the class again."

"I wouldn't do that to you. I also know that you're lying to me," Spencer said and Toby opened his mouth to protest, but Spencer held up her hand to stop him. She pointed out of the car window over to his friends."you're worried about being seen with me."

Toby's chest ached when he saw the sad look on her face."Spence, no that's not it. I'm just worried about what they'll say to you and if I'll have to crack a few skulls."

"So, you aren't embarrassed about being seen with geek Hastings?"

"I'm not embarrassed to be seen with _Spencer_ because the girl I know is not a geek or a nerd, but a cool person. Come on let's get to class before we're late." Toby patted her leg and then opened the door to step out of the car.

As soon as his feet hit the pavement, the eyes turned to him and who he was with. Toby's felt the eyes of his friends burning into his skull, but he didn't care. He walked around to the driver side to get Spencer. She looked afraid of all of the attention, so Toby playfully nudged her to get her unfrozen. She laughed a little bit and then walked by Toby's side into the building. Toby ignored the stares they got as they walked the halls and concentrated on Spencer to make sure she was okay. He walked her to her locker and leaned up against the lockers next to hers.

"So, I'll see you at lunch?" Toby asked.

"Yeah, sure. But I'm not eating in the cafeteria."

"Okay, that's fine. We'll go one step at a time. I'll meet you in the library at lunch, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Alright." Toby pushed himself of the lockers and walked down the hall to his locker.

Toby opened up his locker and searched for his English book. When he reached in to grab it, his fingers were almost broken when the locker door slammed shut. He was lucky he got his fingers out of the way in time. He looked over to see who slammed his locker, it was Alison and behind her was their friends.

"Jeez, Alison, you nearly broke off my freakin' hand." Toby said and went back to open up his locker.

"Toby, what is the hell is wrong with you? Why are you with Spencer Hastings? Why are you even speaking to it?"

"She's not an it and I'm speaking to her because she's my friend."

Alison scoffed and rolled her eyes."Noel told me how you went crazy on him over Spencer. He's your friend and you're going to try to fight him because of geek Hastings-"

"He was being a jerk!" Toby yells and slammed his locker shut with so much force that it almost came off the hinges. He saw that people were looking at him and his friends in the hallway, but didn't care because he needed to say these things."Noel was being an asshole to a girl who didn't do anything to him. Sean, Caleb, as Holden were doing it too and it pissed me off. She's a nice girl and you guys treat her like she's beneath you. I'm her friend and I'm not gonna let you do that to her. If you guys pick on her I swear to whatever god you believe in that you'll regret it."

Toby took a glance at his friends shocked faces, then he walked away from them and into his class.

* * *

Toby took his usual seat in English in the back of the class next to Caleb. He didn't want to seat there because he was still mad, but didn't have a choice because there was no more seats. He did his best to ignore Caleb, but Caleb kept poking him.

"What?" Toby growled through his clenched teeth.

"Dude, I'm sorry. I know it's wrong to treat a girl like that. I am really really sorry." Caleb said with sincerity in his eyes and Toby knew he was serious.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Spencer."

Caleb didn't say anything for the rest of the class. Toby didn't either because he saw too distracted by Spencer when she looked back and smiled at him.

"Mr. Cavanaugh, you look very happy today, so you must know the answer to the question." Mr. Fitz said breaking the friendly moment that he and Spencer shared.

"What was the question Mr. Fitz?"

"Which of Claudius and Laertes' traps for Hamlet succeeds in killing him?"

Toby's eyes darted over to Spencer and she gave him a look saying you know this. He gave it some thought and the answer popped into his head.

"The poisoned sword. It was the poisoned sword, sir." Toby said with his voice a little shaky and that caused the students to snicker at him.

Mr. Fitz quieted down the class, then turned his attention back to Toby."That is correct, Mr. Cavanaugh. Looks like you've actually opened the book."

"Nah, it's not just that, I also had a really great tutor." Toby winked at Spencer and she smiled back at him before turning her attention back up front.

"Alright, class, let's get back to today's lesson." Mr. Fitz said and they dived back into their class work.

* * *

Toby was greatly anticipating for lunch to roll around. He actually missed talking with Spencer. She was like a real friend that he could be his real self with.

When the bell rang for lunch, Toby bolted out of the room and to his locker. He was putting away his economics book when he felt two arms circle around his waist. He felt lips press up against the back of his neck and they grew closer to his ear.

"I know you miss me and I know you wanna kiss me." Alison purred into his ear and Toby grinned at little.

"I do miss you and I do want to kiss you." Toby turned around and pulled Alison into his arms. He gave her a short kiss because she pulled back after a few minutes.

"I'm so glad that you're not hanging out with geek Hastings anymore. I thought you were going delirious or something."

Toby pushed Alison out his arms and turned his back to her."Alison, Spencer is my friend. And I don't like the way you've been talking to her. If you don't stop, then-"

"Then what? You'll break up with me? What is wrong with you? Are you trying to hook-up with gee-"

"Don't call her a geek!" Toby yelled loudly surprising himself and Alison, but he was fed up with everyone today."Alison, she's done nothing to you. I don't want her, so that I could hook-up with her. I want to be her friend because its you that's the reason she has nobody. She's a really great girl and you've been ruining her life."

"Toby, I think you need some time to think about what you're saying. This guy, he's not you. Where's the guy I feel in love with?" Alison asked and Toby turned to her anger, but still sadden face.

"Maybe, that's the problem with our relationship Alison. You never really knew me. If you'll excuse me, my friend is waiting for me." Toby closed his locker and brushed past Alison to head to the library.

Toby rounded the corner, leading to the library and saw Spencer leaning up against the walls next to the door. She smile when she saw him and he smiled back. Once he was up close to her, her smiled faded and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Toby, are you okay?"

"Yeah,...just...just girlfriend problems."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Maybe later. Hey, do you want to get out of here?" Toby asked and Spencer looked at him like he was crazy.

"You want to leave school and go where?"

"It's lunch time. I'm hungry and you're hungry, so I thought we go off campus to get something to eat."

"But it's not allowed." Spencer said and Toby chuckled at her hesitations.

"Spence, no one will care. It's Friday and people skip all the time."

"Yeah, everyone, but me. I've never missed a day of school."

"That's why we're going to leave and have some fun. Please, I could use the distraction?"

Spencer thought it over and then looked at Toby's pleading face. She sighed and nodded her head.

"Alright, lets get out of here."

"Hey, Toby and Spencer!" Toby knew that voice calling then. He turned around to see Caleb, but didn't expect to see Hanna, Emily, Holden, Aria, Samara, and Paige with him.

The girls walked right up to Spencer, but Toby stepped in front of her incase they wanted trouble. Spencer nudged him over because she could handle herself.

"I'm Aria. This is Hanna, Paige, Samara, and Emily." Aria introduced herself to Spencer and pointed the rest of the girls out.

"Trust me, I know who you are." Spencer said coldly, but Toby knew his friends didn't automatically earn her kindness.

"I'm Holden and this Caleb." Holden said and smiled an awkward smile at Spencer.

"What are you guys doing here? If you're coming to start something-" Toby was caught off when Emily held up her hand to stop him.

"We came to apologize to Spencer. What we did to you was stupid, immature, and wrong. We would like to blame Alison for what we did, but we were the ones who listened to her. We were the ones who should have walked away. We are truly sorry." Emily said and you could see the sincerity and regret on everyone's faces, but Toby couldn't be more happy with his friends that decided to do the right thing.

"I accept your apology and thank you for apologizing."

"Alright, now that everyone is okay. Do you guys want to join us for a little off campus lunch and Friday night fun?" Toby asked his friends and turned to Spencer."Is that okay with you?"

"Sure, can we just get going? I am starving." Spencer said and Hanna smiled at her.

"A girl who likes to eat is my kinda girl." Hanna gestured for Spencer to walk with the girls and she walked with them.

Toby walked behind the girls with Caleb and Holden. He was surprised to see Spencer walking with the girls. He was also surprised to see her talking and occasionally laughing with them. Toby couldn't hold back the smile that was forming on his face, he had just taken the first step in helping Spencer.

* * *

Everyone arrived at the Grill a few minutes later. They were seated immediately because there were not a lot of people around at that time. Toby pulled out the seat next to Spencer and went to sent down, but Aria plopped in his seat before he could.

"Sorry, Tobes, but me and Spencer haven't finished talking." Aria winked at Toby and Spencer just smirked, but gave him an apologetic look.

Toby walked away defeated and took the empty seat in between Caleb and Samara.

"So, Toby, you still going to Sean's party, tomorrow?" Paige asked and Toby nearly forgot about the party. He was only going because Alison was sorta making him go.

"Actually, I don't know. I might not."

"Okay, Spencer, are you going?"

"I wasn't invited." Spencer said with a shrug because she really didn't care and Toby thought that was very Spencer of her. He liked it that she didn't care about partying because he wasn't a big partier himself.

"Well, you are now. Come on, Spencer, come out and have a good time." Holden suggested.

"You can't invite me. It's not your party."

"It's being held at my house, so I can invite anyone I want. So, if I want to invite a pretty girl I will." Holden winked at her and Spencer blushed a little.

"Whoa, there Hold. You better watch out because her brother will murder you if you mess with her." Toby warned.

"It's worth the risk." Holden said as he openly gawked at Spencer causing Toby to punch him in the arm because Spencer didn't say it, but he knew she was uncomfortable being stared at.

"You know what, Spencer, if you're going, then I can help you get an outfit?" Hanna suggested.

"Sure, that'd be great, Hanna."

"Well, I could help you with accessories, Emily could do your hair, and Aria could do your make-up." Samara offered and Spencer nodded her head in agreement.

"Spencer, with your complexion, eyes, cheekbones, and beautiful hair the guys will be all over you with a little help from us." Hanna said and winked at her, but for some reason turned her head to Toby.

"That'd be great, Spence. We need to get you out there on the market." Toby said and was going to continue, but she held up her finger to stop him.

"I will not talk about being...on the market with you, Toby."

"Exactly, that's what she has us for." Emily said.

"Alright, enough about this girly stuff. What are we going tonight?" Caleb asked and Hanna nudged him when he said the word girly.

"How about bowling? I hear down at one of the bowling alleys that on Fridays it glow in the dark bowling night." Toby said and everyone talked about it over, but came to an agreement that they would all go.

* * *

Everyone ate their lunch when it came out and talked amongst themselves. Spencer seemed to be having a really good time. Toby was just happy to see her smiling with her new possible friends. When everyone finished their lunch, they left, but Toby stayed behind to pay the bill and so that he and Spencer could have desert.

"So, what do you want? Chocolate cake or apple pie?" Toby asked his eyes scanned the desert menu.

"I want to thank you." Spencer asked and Toby looked away from the menu and into her eyes.

"For what?"

"I saw what you did in the hallway today. The way you told your friends off and...your girlfriend, Alison. I know I'm the who's causing a prob-"

"You're not causing a problem in my relationship. Alison is the one who is. I need her to learn how to respect people until then I can't be around her or her games. My friend is not going to be bullied."

"How aren't you like most conceited jerks? I mean you're just always so nice even when I was a little mean to you in the beginning."

"I was raised right. I have manners, I'm responsible, and I know how to treat a lady. My...mother did a wonderful job." Toby got choked up on the last sentence, but kept his emotions on check.

"She sounds like a wonderful woman."

"She was a wonderful woman." Toby knew that Spencer had caught on to the was part and was waiting for him to explain."My mother died a few years back due to...suicide because she was mentally ill."

Spencer reached across the table and placed her hand on top of his."Toby, I am so sorry. I had know then I would have never-"

"No, don't. People don't really talk about her, but it's nice when someone does. She was really sweet, gently, caring, friendly, and could always make me laugh when I would cry."

"I beat that's where you get your since of humor from."

"I have a good since of humor?"

"Well, I never said you were funny, but if you want to keep living in a fantasy, then yeah you are hilarious."

"Ha, Ha." Toby said and stuck is tongue out at Spencer making her laugh.

"My parents have had marital problems. My dad has a problem keeping his hands to himself. Now, all they do is yell and if they're not yelling, then their not home because they want to avoid each other." Spencer admitted and Toby guessed that she did it because he shared something about him.

"I hope your parents will work things out, but no matter what, your parents love you."

"I know I love them, too. And besides if I don't have them all the time then I've got you and Jason. Possibly your friends want to be my friends."

"Spence, I know they want to be your friends. Who wouldn't?"

"I like having a friend-I mean I like having friends."

Toby leaned over the table and closer to Spencer. He had a serious look on his face as he started into her eyes."Wanna share a chocolate cake for desert?"

"Split it in half?" Spencer asked ad Toby nodded his head.

Toby held out his hand and stuck up this thumb."Whoever wins at thumb war, then they get the bigger piece."

Spencer grabbed his hand and locked their fingers together, then stuck up her thumb."Deal, but don't be whinny when I break your thumb."

"Tough talk coming from a girl who's weighs possibly less than a feather. Have you not seen my muscles, Hastings? I could break your little fingers."

"Bring it on then, Cavanaugh."

"1...2...3...4...I declare a thumb war." Toby and Spencer said in unison, then worked their thumbs wildly, trying to get the upper hand of one another.

It took about two minutes, but Spencer used her brain to strategize. She pinned Toby's thumb down for the three count and then threw her hands up in victory. Toby groaned and slammed his head on the table.

"Please, don't tell the guys about this." Toby pleaded with her, but she just grinned at him wickedly.

"I don't know. My silence is going to cost you."

"Alright, I want you to pay for lunch, but I'll pay both of us when we go bowling."

"That's it? That's all you want?"

"Yep, take it or leave it."

Toby reached across the table and shook her hand."You've for yourself a deal. Excuse me, waiter."

The waiter came over to Toby to take the desert order. Toby smiled slyly at Spencer before he ordered.

"I take two chocolate cakes, please."

"Yes, sir." The waiter took seat the desert menus and went back to the kitchen.

"Two chocolate cakes?" Spencer asked confused.

"You wanted the bigger piece of one cake, so you can have it. I'll just take the other piece and add it to my other whole piece of chocolate cake."

"You are evil." Spencer said and Toby couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help myself. If you want I'll share my other piece of cake, but you'll have to take the small piece."

"Fine, but now I'm totally telling Caleb and Holden."

"Dammit! I just screwed myself." Toby muttered causing Toby and Spencer to bust up laughing.

"It's okay you can fix it."

"How?"

"You can help me out, tomorrow at the party. I really want to have a good time, but Alex, this guy I like, is going to be there. Do you think maybe you could help me out with what to do?"

"Sure, just don't do anything crazy at this party, Spencer or else Jason will hurt."

"You have my word that I will be on my best behavior at this party."

The waiter came back and placed both slices of chocolate cake in font of Spencer and Toby. Spencer cut her cake in half and gave Toby the smaller piece. Toby cut his cake in half and gave Spencer the bigger piece. She opened her mouth to say something, but Toby sent her a wink that just said eat the cake because I want you to have it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Her First Party

* * *

On the night that they went bowling, everyone decided to play on teams. It was boys versus girls. The boys were clearly out numbered, but they had faith. Toby and Spencer made a little side wager. If Spencer's team won, then Toby had to at some point streak during the party tomorrow. And if Toby's team won, then Spencer had to ask her crush, Alex, out on a date. Toby had won and promised that'd he'd give her a few tips on how to do that.

That's what they were doing after everyone went bowling. Spencer dropped Toby off at his motorcycle, that had been sitting in front of the Grill since their disastrous study session. Toby got on his bike and followed Spencer back to her house. He followed Spencer up the stairs to her room, but Jason stopped him half-way up the steps and said there was no way in hell that he was going into Spencer's bedroom. It took some convincing, but Jason let them go in her room if they kept the door open.

As he went into the room, Toby immediately knew that the room represented the kind of person she was. The room was neat, in order, trendy, and a little intimidating. Toby laughed to himself as he thought about how he had to be threatened by his step-mom to keep his room like Spencer's.

"You don't like my room?" Spencer asked once she heard Toby's low chuckle.

"What? Oh, no, it's just you're room says a lot about you." Toby said as he walked further into her room and sat down on her red chair.

"And what exactly does my room say about me?"

"It's says that you really need to stop organizing so much and learn to enjoy life. Lucky for you I know how to enjoy life and know you'll get to experience it with me."

"When does the experience begin?"

"With Alex." Toby said and watched Spencer blush a little, but her eyes still lit up."Getting this guy for you will be easy because well you're you."

Spencer pulled out the desk chair and sat down, so that she could be closer to Toby."Alright, then let's get down to it."

"The girls are gonna come over and help you get ready tomorrow. I'll be gone while you'll do your hair, make-up, and whatever. When we get to the party I'll help you look for Alex. When we find him you'll go over to him and flirt, but not too much because you don't want to seem desperate. If he likes you he'll ask you to dance because he'd want to touch you. Don't be afraid to touch him, but stick to putting you hand on his arm or holding his hand. Talk to him about his interests and tell him about yourself. By the end of the night if he doesn't ask you out, then you ask him out."

"Okay, Toby, there are two things wrong in your plan. One, I don't dance. Two, what if he says no when I ask him out?"

"Okay, I'll come over tomorrow and I'll teach you how to dance. And if he says he doesn't want to go out, then it's his lose. Besides you always have a back up plan. Holden." Toby teased and Spencer hit him on the arm.

"I don't like Holden like that."

"He seems pretty taken with you."

"Well, I'll just have to let him down gently. But, thank you for today and for the advice."

"It was no big deal. I guess I should be heading home." Toby stood up and headed for the door, but Spencer turned him around and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll see you later, Spence." Toby said and Spencer released him from her arms.

Toby walked back down the stairs and said his goodbye to Jason before he left the Hastings residence.

* * *

Toby pulled up to his house a few minutes later and parked by the curb. He was about to get off when he saw someone approaching his motorcycle. He squinted his eyes to see better in the darkness. He let out a deep sigh once he realized it was Alison coming towards his bike.

He looked straight ahead even when he knew she stopped next to him. Minutes passed as Toby and Alison waited, not saying anything to each other.

"I'm sorry, Toby." Alison said to break the silence and Toby thought his ears were playing a trick on him. Alison never apologizes.

"What?"

"I said I was sorry. If Spencer's your friend, then fine. I'll leave her alone."

"And you'll apologize to her."

Alison rolled her eyes and sighed."Fine, I'll apologize to her on Monday."

"You can apologize to her tomorrow because she's going to Sean's party. I don't want any problems tomorrow, Ali." Toby demanded and finally looked over at Alison.

"Okay, whatever you want. Now, I've missed you so much. My parents aren't home and I could really use some company." Alison purred as she placed her hand on his thigh. Toby knew what she wanted and who was he to deny.

"Alright, let's get out of here." Toby kissed Alison. She hopped onto the back of his bike before he pulled away from his house and on to the road to get to Alison's house.

* * *

Toby groaned as the sun shined through Alison's bed room window. Last night Toby had sex with Alison. It wasn't the first time, but to Toby something was off. It wasn't him, it was her. He brushed it off and went to sleep after they were done.

"Toby, babe, get your phone." Alison said as she nudged his back to get up and get his vibrating phone.

Toby sat up in the bed, but made sure to leave his lower body cover because he and Alison were still naked. He reached over to her nightstand and picked up his phone.

_Did you forget about our dance lesson?_

-Spence

"Damn it." Toby muttered under his breath. He looked over at the alarm clock to see it was past three. He didn't mean to sleep so long, but he and Alison wore each other out last night.

"Toby, where are you going?" Alison asked when Toby jumped out of bed to put on his boxers and pants.

"I'm sorry, babe. I promised a friend I'd help them with something today and I'm late."

"It's Spencer, isn't it?" Alison asked and Toby stopped zipping up his pants to stop and look at her.

"Ali, she needs me."

"Toby, I need you. I'm your girlfriend, not her. I was planning on spending the day with you because you're my boyfriend. We just made up and you go running to her."

Toby ran a hand through his hair and sat down on Alison's bed."Ali, baby, I'm just trying to do the right thing. She needs me-"

"Toby, just stop you know she doesn't need you, but for some reason you need her. So just go to her, but if you do don't come back to me."

Toby looked into Alison serious eyes. She was hurt and upset. He didn't mean for her to feel this way. He loved Alison. He leaned over to her and kissed her. He kissed her roughly, forcing her to lie back and for him to hover above her.

"I'll stay if that's what you want."

"I want you to stay." Alison whispered before reconnecting their lips.

* * *

Toby left Alison's house around six and he was kicking himself. Spencer had been calling him, but he didn't answer because he was with Allison. He did the one thing he never wanted to do. Ignore her.

He headed home to shower and change, so he could at least still head over to Spencer's house to teach her a little dancing. Toby put on his blue long-sleeve shirt with faded jeans after his shower. He headed to his truck before his parents could ask him where he was going, not like they cared anyways.

Toby pulled up to Spencer's house a little after seven. He was hesitant about getting out and facing Spencer or Jason. Spencer would probably be sad and Jason would probably kick his ass. He took a deep breath and walked to the back door of the house. He knocked lightly and waited. The door opened and Toby lifted his head up and felt his jaw drop.

Spencer stood in the doorway with a red strapless dress on, stopping a little above the knee and that showed just enough cleavage for her outfit to still be classy. Her hair was down from her usual ponytail and the waves were descending down her back. She had a hint of make-up on, but only a little that you could still see her natural beauty. The heels so wore put her just an inch shorter than Toby, so they were almost eye to eye. She looked beautiful, glowing in the darkness.

"Toby, close your mouth, you'll catch flies." Spencer said sharply causing Toby to stop staring and close his mouth."Why are you here?"

"I came to teach you how to dance."

Spencer snorted and Toby looked down."Toby, you don't have to because I know you don't want to. Besides Jason already taught me how to dance when you didn't want to answer my texts."

"I'm sorry, Spence. I know I messed up with you today and I feel like a complete asshole. I want to make up to you."

"I should slam the door in your face, but Jason didn't get to teach me how to slow dance before he left."

"I'll teach you! We can do it right now." Toby said and tried to enter the house, but Spencer placed her hand on his chest, stopping him.

"My parents are home and it's not pretty in there. We can dance in the barn." Spencer grabbed Toby's hand and led him to the barn.

Spencer pulled the hidden key from up under the welcome mat to let them in. She stepped inside first and Toby followed behind her. She flicked on the light switch and Toby to a look around. The barn had been complete remodeled into a space where it's suitable for people to live. The barn had a spacious living room, a beautiful kitchen, and four doors leading to a bedroom, bathroom, another bedroom, and laundry room.

"The barns nice." Toby said and went to sit down on the couch.

"Thanks, it's really more for me, but when Melissa comes home, she stays here."

"You know I've noticed something about you. You never talk about you family or your sister."

"Neither do you." Spencer retorted back before she turned the stereo on to slow music.

Toby stood up on instinct and pushed the coffee table out of the middle of the living room, giving them room. Spencer came and stood in front of him and waited for him to start. He took her arms and wrapped him around his neck. He placed his hands on her hips and heard Spencer laugh.

"I can't believe you're teaching me how to slow dance." Spencer muttered and Toby chuckled.

"I can't believe it either because truthfully I know how to dance, but I don't really know how to slow dance."

"Really?"

"Yep, but enough about that. Let's get dancing." Toby held her hips a little more tightly and began slowly swaying to the music.

"For someone who doesn't know how to dance, you sure are pretty good." Spencer said and kept her eyes on their feet trying to make sure her heels don't connect with his feet.

Toby used his fingers to lift her head up, making her look into his eyes."Don't think about your feet. Talk, let's take your mind off this."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Tell me about your parents."

Spencer's smile fell and she momentarily took her eyes off Toby, but looked right back into them."My parents work a lot. I'm usually home only, if Jason or Melissa aren't there. I know they love me, but..."

"But what?" Toby asked concerned and Spencer smiled at him weakly.

"I jut feel like I'm not important enough for them anymore. I just get the feeling like sometimes that no matter how perfect I am, I can't fix my family." Spencer felt the tears running down her face and Toby's heart ached.

He removed one his hand from her waist to wipe away her tears with his thumb."Don't cry. Everything will be alright I promise. I'll be there for you."

"Your turn. Tell me about your parents."

"Ouch!" Toby yelled when Spencer stepped on his toes.

"I am so sorry! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'll live. Now, where were we?"

"You were about to tell me about your parents."

"My parents are parents. They make sure I have food on the table and clothes on my back. I don't even think they care about what I do. Just like your folks, they don't pay me much attention."

"Is that why you seek the attention of others?" Spencer asked and gasped a little when Toby dipped her and brought her right back up into his arms.

"What do you mean I seek the attention of others?"

"Oh, please. You're Toby Cavanaugh. Everybody knows you and everybody loves you."

"Sometimes I think they just love me because I'm Alison's boyfriend."

"Is that where you were today? When I tried to call you were you with her?"

Toby looked into Spencer's serious brown eyes and nearly choked. He didn't want to lie to her, but didn't want her to cry again.

"Yes...I was with Ali."

"What were you doing that took you hours to come see me?" Spencer asked and noticed Toby turn a bright red. She pushed him back playfully and he laughed." Toby that's disgusting. You touch me after you had sex with her."

"What? I went home to shower and brushed my teeth before I came over here." Toby said through his laughter.

"Still I don't want you to hold me after your afternoon romp. Let's get going."

Toby glanced around and found a clock on the wall. It was 8:30, they wouldn't be that because the started a long time ago and wouldn't end for hours. But he knew Spencer wanted to get there a little early to see Alex.

"Miss Hastings, your chariot awaits." Toby said and motioned for her to come outside with him.

* * *

Toby and Spencer pulled up to Holden's house to see that the party was in full swing. Toby had a little difficulty finding a parking spot because a lot of cars were already filling, so he had to park down the street.

"Alright, there are going to be some rules," Toby said as he put the truck and park, then turned to Spencer."Rule number one: don't accept drinks from anyone unless you are watching them make your drink. Rule number two: don't go upstairs with anyone. If you get drunk and have to throw up, go outside and do it in a bush, but do it in sight, not in the shadows. Rule number three:...you save me a dance."

Spencer smirked and rolled her eyes at Toby."Save you a dance? What kind of rule is that?"

"One that you'll need to follow unless I'll have to drag you out of that party."

"Fine, I'll save my dance with you for last."

"Good, always save the best for last." Toby winked at her and hopped out of his car. He went around to the other side to open Spencer's door for her.

Toby and Spencer walked up to Holden's house. Toby grabbed Spencer's hand to squeeze their way through the crowds of people, so they could get inside. They walked into the house and Toby pressed Spencer closer to him, so that she wouldn't get trampled by all the drunken idiots.

"I see Alex." Spencer whispered in his ear. He followed her gaze to see Alex, leaning against a wall and talking to Emily.

Toby nudged her forward and smiled down at her." Well, go over to him and talk. I'll find you later and get my dance, but if you need me don't hesitate to find me, the girls, or Caleb and Holden."

"Don't worry, Toby. I'm a big girl."

Spencer moved away from Toby's body and went over to Alex. Toby watched the encounter between Spencer and Alex. She was smiling and his face lit up when he saw her. They easily began to flow into conversation and Emily stealthily walk away, but not before giving a thumbs up to Toby.

"Hey." Toby turned his head to the right to see Alison, holding a cup out towards him.

He took the cup and slung his arm around her shoulders. She kissed his cheek and snuggled into his side."Hey, babe. I missed you."

"Good, now let's mingle."

Alison held his hand as she led him through the crowds. He tried to keep up with her, but it was hard balancing a drink in your hand and walking through a crowd, the liquor burning down his throat didn't help. He would occasionally see his friends around, but Alison kept dragging him along to the next group of people, so he didn't really have a chance to chat that long with them. He was hoping they got to Spencer soon so that Alison could apologize.

He saw the two people that he dreaded seeing. Sean and Noel. He made eye contact with his former friends and they glared at each other. He started to feel dizzy and he had a little trouble standing up.

"I'll be right back." Alison let go of Toby and disappeared somewhere.

Toby's body instantly felt light, he could feel himself having to sit down. His eyes caught a glimpse of Spencer, smiling and laughing with Alex as they danced. For some reason his body didn't feel so light anymore and he didn't feel dizzy. He looked over to see Noel and Sean coming over to him with evil smirks on their face.

"Toby, buddy, you don't look so good." Noel said as he patted Toby's shoulder, but Toby jerked out his reach.

"Wow, what's the matter, man? I thought we were friends?" Sean asked.

"I'm not friends with assholes and you know that."

"Listen, Cavanaugh. We don't care if you're not our friend because we don't need you. We'll destroy and your little geek friend."

"Shut. Up." Toby growled through his teeth.

"Spencer the geek is looking great tonight. I wonder how long it will take me to get her to lift that little dress up for me and lock her legs-" Noel stopped his taunting when Toby pushed him hard causing Noel to stumble back and his drink to spill all over his shirt and pants. The guys were drawing a crowd now.

"Noel, don't make me kick your ass all over this house."

"Why!" Noel yelled loud enough so that everyone could hear. That's when Toby noticed that the music that was playing had been cut."You don't want Spencer Hastings to know what you did!?"

Toby made a move towards Noel, but Sean got behind Toby and out him in some sort of chokehold.

"You don't want Spencer to know that the only reason that you're her friend is because you told everyone that you could get in her pants in a few weeks!" Sean yelled loudly. Toby heard the murmurs and gasps as he finally got released from Sean's choke hold.

He saw out of the corner of his eye, a dumbfounded Alex, looking on hurt and confused. The thing that pissed Toby off was that he knew Spencer had left probably in tears. Toby was tired of all the games and it was ending. Here. Tonight. Right now. He hit Sean with all the force he could and Sean went falling down instantly. Noel was approaching him, but Toby was too quick, he lunged towards Noel and they both went flying over the couch and noticed that they knocked it over when they landed on the ground. Toby gave Noel his hardest punch, but Noel got in a few good hit in too, but it wasn't enough to defend himself from Toby's rage.

Toby was able to gain the upper hand by getting Noel flat on the ground and sitting on his chest. Toby continued to hammer Noel's face in, but he still could hear the crowd yelling for him to fight or pleading with him to stop. He don't care because the only thing that came to mind was what the horror of what Spencer's face must of looked like when Noel and Sean said what they said. Toby's arms were starting to get heavy, but he still didn't care until another body came crashing into his. He didn't have to figure out long who it was when he felt the fist start to connect with his body and sometimes face. It was Sean. Sean wasn't on him for long because somebody pulled him off of him. Toby had some help standing up and he could tell my the familiar fruity perfume that it was the girls.

He was up on feet and could see the damage that he, Noel, and Sean had did. Bottles were smashed, a side table was broken, the couch was flipped over and their were blood stains all over to carpet. He looked around at the crowd and saw that some of them were amused and some were terrified. Toby looked down at his beaten up friends and his chest ached. He knew he didn't look as bad as they did because Toby's face wasn't covered in much blood, but Noel's faces were covered with it and Sean had a bleeding nose. His chest also ached because these were once the people that he called friends and here they were fighting. Toby couldn't take it any more and he had to get out now. He pushed through the crowds of people and headed to his truck to find Spencer. He heard his friends calling his name, but blocked them out. He felt Alison try to stop him from leaving, but he brushed off her hands. He walked hastily down the streets and headed to his parked truck. He hopped into the driver seat and immediately digging his pocket for his keys, but heard somebody clear their throat. Toby jumped back and looked up to see Spencer sitting next to him in the truck.

"Spencer-"

"You wanted your dance, so lets go dance," Spencer cut him off and didn't even look at him."Drive and follow my directions as we go."

Toby didn't argue and did as he was told. He pulled the truck away from the curb and began to following her directions.

* * *

Toby pulled his truck up to a hill past the _"Welcome to Rosewood"_ sign. He and Spencer hasn't talk the whole ride up their. He didn't want to upset her and she was still upset and confused. Toby put the truck in park once he made it up the hill. Spencer turned on the radio to a slow song and then go out of the truck before Toby could even ask the name of the beautiful song. Toby slowly made his way out of the car, afraid that if he made one wrong move, Spencer would bury him. He walked and stood by Spencer's side as she looked over the view of Rosewood at night.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." Toby muttered under his breath.

"I know I used to runaway up here when I was little, still do sometimes." Spencer said as she still gazed out at the town.

"I would have loved this place as a kid. As you can see my life isn't all that easy." Toby chuckled sadly and felt Spencer slide her hand into his.

"Let's dance."

Spencer pulled Toby back a little bit and placed her hand on his shoulders. Toby placed his hands on her waist and they began swaying to the music with Spencer not looking at him and Toby staring down at her.

Spencer laughed a little and looked up into Toby's eyes." My first party...was very entertaining. I think you broke a lot more rules tonight than me."

Toby chucked and shook his head to get serious." None of what was said tonight was a lie and I'm sorry of I ruined your chances with Alex."

"I know that it wasn't true because you're not that type of guy. Alex, on the other hand, he asked me out on a date before I left the party!" Spencer said excitedly as she smiled a wide pearly white smile.

"That's great, Spence. Do you need me to go with you? I could go and we could have like a double date."

"No, I just want it to be me and Alex."

Toby leaned back and have her look as if he was offended." So you miss Hastings don't want to hang out with me or my girlfriend?"

Spencer smacked his arm, but they still laughed."That's not it. I can handle being alone with a guy for a few hours."

"Alright, but if you need me don't hesitate to call."

"Okay, the dates not till next week, so...," Spencer looked up at Toby with an idea forming in her head."Do you want to come over to the barn and watch movies tonight?"

"Sure or...we could go have dangerously stupid fun?" Toby asked with mischief in his eyes.

"What kind of dangerously stupid fun?"

"The kind that's fun, dangerous, stupid, and exciting!" Toby exclaimed and he could tell by the look on Spencer's face that she was having a battle with herself whether to go or not.

"Alright, but what could we possibly do at," Spencer glanced down at her watch, but Toby covered it with his hand so that she couldn't see.

"Fun is has no time. Trust me. I promise you'll enjoy yourself."

"Okay, let's just go." Spencer and Toby walked back over to his truck and hopped in.

Toby smiled at her wickedly and started the engine."We just have to make one stop to get my motorcycle."

Spencer went wide and groaned before throwing her head back against the seat."What have I gotten myself into?"

"You got in to living life, Hastings. Get used to the feeling because we are about to have some fun."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Dating Makes Things Different

* * *

Spencer's date with Alex must've went well because Toby had barely seen her the weekend or the rest of the week. He didn't know how to feel about it. Sure, he liked hanging out with his own friends, but Spencer was his friend and it was okay to miss her. That's why Toby decided to wake up early in the morning on Monday to head over to the Hastings house with coffee and donuts.

He knocked on the front door of the Hastings residence and waited. It wasn't Spencer who opened the door, but someone who looked like her, but slightly older in her twenties.

"Hi, can I help you?" The woman politely asked, but Toby could hear the irritation in her voice.

"I'm looking for Spencer. Is she home?"

"Sorry, you just missed her and Alex."

"Thanks,..."

"Melissa. Melissa Hastings." Melissa finally introduced herself.

"Alright, thanks, Melissa."

Toby nodded his head and turned away from the door. He was about to walk back to his truck when someone called his name. He turned around to see Jason had replaced the woman in the doorway.

"Hey, Toby. What are you doing here?" Jason asked.

"Well, I came to bring Spencer breakfast," Toby held up the coffee and donuts to show to Jason."but she isn't home, so I was just gonna go."

"Well, we can share those donuts and coffee. Come on inside." Jason said and walked away before Toby could say yes or no.

Toby entered the house and closed the door behind him. He walked into the kitchen where Jason was sitting at the island, waiting. Toby placed the food on the island and sat down on a stool like Jason.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Toby. You've been hiding out from the hellish Hastings?" Jason joked as he stuffed a glaze donut in his mouth.

"No, I've just haven't been invited lately. As you know, Spencer's been hanging out with Alex."

"Just because you weren't invited hasn't stopped you before. Remember you snaked your way into the house before. When I wasn't home, I might add."

"I know, but I had to do that to make sure she was okay. I didn't just want to come over when Alex would be here." Toby said and watched the corners of Jason's mouth twitch up into a smile.

"Yeah, I hate to see her and her boyfriend all cuddled up when they're here." Jason said and Toby nearly chocked on his coffee.

_Boyfriend? When did they get together like that?_

"I didn't know they were together. When did that happen?"

"It happened a few days ago, but before then she was with him almost every hour of every day if she's wasn't with those girls, Aria, Hanna, Emily, Paige, or Samara. You really did something nice for her, Toby. My sister is really happy."

"Thanks, I'm glad to here you say that. Look, Jason, I've gotta head to school before I'm late." Toby said as he got up from the stool and headed for the backdoor.

"Hey, Toby." Jason called after him as soon as his hand was on the door handle. Toby turned around to look at Jason."Why did you help my sister make all these changes?"

"I didn't want her to be a victim anymore. She didn't deserve the way people treated her because she is so much better than people make her to be. She needed me and I helped."

"Are you sure she needs you or do you need her?" Jason asked before turning his back to Toby, signaling that the conversation was over.

Toby left without saying a word because really he couldn't form any. He didn't get when Jason said that he needed her. He's never needed anyone in his life because he's always had to fend for himself. Toby let the matter slip from his mind as he headed to school.

* * *

Toby pulled into Rosewood Highs parking lot a few moments later. He opened his door and got out. Before he could take a step something caught his eye across the parking lot. It was Spencer. It was Spencer and Alex. It was Spencer, Alex, and all their friends. They were all hanging around Alex's car, laughing and talking.

"Are you okay, Toby?" Toby turned his head away from the scene in front of him to see Alison standing next to him.

"Hey, Ali. I'm fine." Toby said trying to sound as nonchalant as he could.

"Really 'cause you don't look like it. Are you upset by how your friends traded up so quickly?" Ali asked and looked over at his friends. Toby looked over at them too and Holden and Caleb were clowning around with Alex like they've known him for years."I know it hurts when your friends ditch you because they did the same thing to me, but I've still got Kate, Mona, Noel, Sean, and you."

Toby turned his attention back to Alison."Ali, what are you getting at?"

"I just predicted this would happen. Spencer would change who she was because of you and now, she moved on and took your friends with her. I'm sorry, Toby. I know you really thought she was your friend."

Toby turned back to his friends across the parking lot. Spencer had kept the look the girls gave her. Her hair was wavy and down instead of up in a neat ponytail. She wore a hint of make-up and her clothes were still classy, but more stylish and edgier. Spencer finally looked up at him and waved him over. He heard the rest of his friends calling his name when Spencer waved him over. Alex just stood back and rolled his eyes. Alex got the attention back on him and they stopped calling Toby over. That was it for Toby.

"Let's go, babe." Toby said to Alison before he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and walked away from the parking lot.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with Toby?" Spencer asked Caleb after she put her books in her locker because it was time for lunch.

Toby hadn't talked to any of them all day. Spencer and Caleb had tried to talk with him in first period, but he ignored both of them. In the halls, they would see Toby walking around with Alison under his arm and talking with Noel and Sean.

"I have no idea, but I tell you what, I'm gonna find out in a minute." Caleb said determinedly as he and Spencer walked to the cafeteria together.

Spencer walked over to the table where the girls, her boyfriend, and Holden was sitting at. She started siting in the cafeteria a few days ago when Alex said he missed seeing her beautiful face during that time. Toby wasn't sitting with them. He hadn't been sitting in the cafeteria in over a week and now he was sitting with Alison, Sean, Noel, Mona, and Kate at a table in the far corner.

Spencer sat down in the chair next to Alex and kissed his cheek. He smiled at her before slipping his arm around her waist.

"Hey, baby." Alex whispered in her ear before he quickly pecked her lips."How was French class?"

Before Spencer could answer Emily groaned and Spencer understood why she did."French, wasn't all that great. Toby kept ignoring us and was getting really snappy with the teacher which caused him to get detention."

"That's not the worst part," Emily spoke up and everyone turned their heads to listen to her."when the teacher gave him the detention slip, Toby balled it up and threw it in the trash. After that he was sent to the principals office."

"What happened with him and the principle?" Paige asked.

"We don't know. Besides he wouldn't tell us even if we asked." Emily said.

"What's wrong with him? He was fine last week, right?" Hanna asked and everyone nodded their heads because they didn't notice anything wrong with him.

"Maybe we missed something?" Samara suggested.

"Guys, come on, he's just being a jerk, so let him. He doesn't deserve your friendship if he's going to act like that." Alex said blandly because he really didn't care what was wrong with Toby.

"We can't just do that to him because he's our friend. We need to find out what's wrong with him." Caleb said and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Hanna asked.

"I'm going to ask about what pissed him off. Come on, Holden." Caleb said and Holden stood up to follow him, but so did Spencer.

"I'm going with you." Spencer declared and Alex took her hand him his, making her look down at him.

"I don't think you should. I don't know what's wrong with him and I don't want him to hurt you."

"He's not going to hurt me, Alex. Toby would never hurt me." Spencer pulled her hand out of Alex's and motioned for Caleb and Holden to follow her.

* * *

Toby couldn't believe how much he had truly missed his old friends. It surprised him how quickly they took him back after everything. They all apologized to each other and picked up where they left off. He ignored his other friends because it hurt too much. He knew he was being replaced so he was giving them an out, so they wouldn't have to come out and say it.

"Uh-oh, Hastings and her bodyguards are coming over." Noel warned everyone. Toby turned away from Sean to see Spencer, Holden, and Caleb coming up to his table.

"It's okay, man. We've got your back." Sean said and patted Toby on the back.

Toby leaned back in his chair for the show that was about to begin. Spencer, Holden, and Caleb were finally in front of the table.

"Can we help you?" Mona asked coldly before they could even speak.

"We need to talk with Toby." Holden said and Toby didn't move, he just crossed his arm over his chest.

"He's unavailable right now for you and he never will be again. Now how about you go back to your table before you cause some trouble for yourselves." Noel said as he and Caleb stared each other down.

"Is that a threat." Caleb said as he took a few more steps closer to Noel.

Toby stood up before Noel could and said."It's not a threat, but it could be."

"Toby." Spencer said his name in shock that he would try to pick a fight with Caleb.

"Look, Toby, I don't know what's wrong with you, but I'm not gonna fight you." Caleb said.

Toby stalked around the table until he and Caleb were face to face."Oh yeah?"

Toby pushed Caleb back, Caleb on stumbled two feet before regaining his stance. He and Toby got back up in each others faces. Spencer didn't notice before, but when she looked over at Holden, Sean and Noel was in his face. Spencer had to do something and she had to do it now.

"Let's go, Caleb. Right here. Right now." Toby taunted and this time he grabbed Caleb up by his shirt.

There was a little bit of a struggle between them, but Caleb got free. Toby went after Caleb again, but Spencer got between them. She did the only thing she could think of to get him to stop. She slapped him, hard on the face. You could hear it echo around the cafeteria.

Toby rubbed his cheek, it hurt like hell. He was sure her hand would leave a mark or a bruise. Spencer could see the hurt behind his angry eyes even when he tried to hide it.

"Hallway. Now." Spencer said sharply and pushed through the crowd that had formed. Toby was right behind her.

* * *

Toby followed Spencer down the hallway and away from the cafeteria. Surprisingly, no one had followed them into the hallway and a fight didn't happen. Spencer came to a sudden halt and Toby almost knocked into her. She turned around to face him and he'd never seen her so angry.

"Do you want to explain to me why you're being an ass today?" Spencer said calmly even though it was obvious she was upset.

"Why do you care how I act?"

"Are you serious? I care because you're pissing your friends off and you're scaring me."

"Good, maybe you'll take that as a hint to leave me alone." Toby yelled and tried to got back to the cafeteria, but Spencer turned him around and pushed him against the locker.

"I'll leave you alone when you tell me what we did to you or what happened to you. I'm your friend, Toby. I care about you."

"You know what, Spencer. I never wanted to be your friend." Toby said firmly and he watched the anger leave from her eyes and be replaced with sadness."I pitied you. I knew you were weak. I fixed you up and then I was gonna hand you over to Noel."

Spencer didn't know what to say. She was angry and sad at the same time. She felt sick to her stomach. Before she even knew it, she went to slap him again, but this time Toby grabbed her wrist.

"I hate-" Spencer couldn't finish her sentence because she lost her word. Toby spun them around so that it she was pressed against the locker. She looked into his eyes and they were darker than his crystal blue.

"Walk away from this, Spencer." Toby croaked out because he was trying to hold back his emotions.

"This isn't you. You're not this person. I don't know why you're doing it, but you can fix it. Be the good guy I know you are." Spencer pleaded and let out a breath of relief when Toby let go of her wrist.

"You don't know me, Spencer. You don't know what kind of guy I am. Just leave me alone, please. I don't want to do anything to hurt you." Toby didn't look Spencer in the eye, he just walked away.

* * *

"What? No Alex today?" Spencer looked up from her book to see Jason standing in her doorway.

After her and Toby's conversation/ argument, she didn't feel like staying at school so she went home. She went home and flopped on her bed with a book. Now, Jason was here to mess with her.

"Nope, I just want to be alone for right now."

Jason didn't take the hint and went further into the room to sit on the edge of her bed."Toby, came by this morning. Did he tell you?"

Spencer winced when he said Toby's name. She looked away from Jason and back down at her book.

"Well, he came over with breakfast for you and you weren't here, so me and him ate it while we talked." Jason said and Spencer didn't even look up when he spoke."So why did you come home early from school?"

Spencer ignored him and continued to read her book. Jason snatched the book out of her hands and held it out of her reach.

"Hey! I was reading that." Spencer yelled at him as she sat up to try and retrieve her book from his hands.

"You can have it back once you tell me what happened at school today."

Spencer huffed and laid back down on her bed."Toby happened. Toby was being an ass and we had a fig-verbal disagreement. He made me upset, so I came home. Happy now?"

Jason handed over the book and chuckled."Why can't you just kiss and make up?"

"What? Why aren't you offering to kick his ass right now? You're my big brother, that's what you're supposed to do."

"Look, I don't know what happened at your school between you and Toby. But I know that Toby isn't a bad guy and he didn't mean to hurt you."

"Well, you didn't see the look in his eyes when he-" Spencer stopped talking when she remembered the darkness in Toby's eyes when he grabbed her and pressed her against the lockers. She didn't know that guy in the hallway. That wasn't Toby.

"When he what?" Jason asked now concerned that Toby might have physical harmed her.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter. Toby made it clear that we weren't friends anymore and I'll just have to accept that."

"But you're a Hastings. You never give up and you especially never give up on a friend. You two need to make things right. I like the guy, he's cool." Jason patted her knee before he headed for her door.

"Do you like Alex?" Spencer asked to stop him. He turned around and sent her a crooked smile.

"Do you really want the answer?" Jason asked and Spencer thought about it for a moment, but shook her head."I didn't think you would either."

* * *

Toby was walking to the school parking lot because school had just ended. He and Alison were holding hands as they walked to his truck. When they got to his truck, Toby looked across the parking lot to see his friends standing around Alex's car like they were this morning. Except, Spencer wasn't with them and his friends weren't his friends anymore. He didn't need them to tell him because after that stunt he pulled with Caleb it was clear that their friendship had ended.

He didn't want to do what he did, but he knew it was best for everyone. Alison and her friends would never mix with Toby and his. He was like an easy way to solve his problems and besides they had already replaced him with Alex. Alex didn't come with baggage and Toby came with Alison, so there's many more words to say for that. The thing that made him regret his decision the most was when Spencer had that look of fear in her eyes when he pressed her against the lockers. He never wanted to hurt Spencer, but it was too late, she was already afraid of him.

"Toby, I need a ride home." Toby snapped out of his gaze ad turned to see his stepsister, Jenna, standing next to him.

"What's wrong with your car?"

"It's broken." Jenna said sarcastically and then turned her attention to Alison."Sorry, Ali, but you'll have to jump his bones later. I've got to get home and practice my flute."

Before Alison could say anything back, Jenna was already hoping into the truck.

Alison scoffed and crossed her arms before she turned to Toby."Are you just going to let her do that to me?"

"I'm sorry, baby, but she's my sister and I have to give her a ride home or else I'll never hear the end of it."

"Fine, I'll just go catch a ride with Mona. Don't call me later." Alison said before she walked away because she was pissed.

Toby groaned and slammed his door as he got in the truck. He looked over at Jenna and she had a sly grin on her face.

"Rough day?" Jenna asked innocently, but Toby knew she did this on purpose.

"Jenna, how about we play a game. It's called don't talk to Toby for the rest of the day." Toby said as he started up his truck and pulled out of the parking lot.

"I have to talk to you, Toby, because I know what happened in the cafeteria today."

"So? Why do you care about what happened?"

"Because you're my brother and I care about you, believe it or not. I just wanted to tell you that you were being a jerk and your friends feelings were hurt."

"What do you want me to do, Jenna? Apologize?"

Jenna smacked Toby upside the head and didn't care that he said it hurt."Yes, you dumbass. Apologize for doing those things just because you were jealous of Alex."

"Jealous? Of Alex? I am not jealous."

"Yes, you are. I saw the look you gave him in the parking lot, at lunch, and in classes. Just because now you don't have a chance with Spencer-"

"Whoa! Back up. I don't want, Spencer. I was just upset at how my friends and Spencer was spending so much time with Alex. They were acting like they've known the guy for years. I doesn't matter now because all of us aren't friends anymore."

"Then fix it. Don't let Alison fill your head with things." Jenna said and when Toby looked at him when she said Alison, Jenna held up her hand to stop him from defending her."I know that Alison made you beloved that now that Alex is around then your friends will pick him over you just because something like that happened to her. Your friends love you so fix your friendships before I hurt you."

Toby cocked his head to the side and chuckled."Is that a threat?"

"Nope, it's a promise."

* * *

Toby and Jenna arrived home shortly. Jenna raced inside the house and into her room. There parents weren't home yet and neither of them knew when they would. Toby took a deep breath before he got out of his truck and headed to the front door of his house. He took of his shoes by the door and went into the kitchen to get a bottle of water. After he got his water, he walked up the stairs to his bedroom. He nearly spit out his water when he saw Spencer sitting on his bed.

"Spencer? What are you doing here? How did you get in here?" Toby asked as he entered his room and closed the door behind him.

"I'm here to talk to you and I picked the lock to get in here."

"You broke into my house?" Toby asked more surprised than angry and Spencer just shrugged.

"Yeah, the things that pin up girls hair aren't the only things they are useful for. Now, let's go." Spencer stood up and Toby looked at her like she'd lost her mind.

"Go? Go where?"

"Some place we could talk."

"Spencer, I don't feel like this today. Can we do this tomorrow?"

"Nope. Either come with me or you won't get to have this back." Spencer pulled out a book with lock on it. She didn't know what it was, but it had to be important. From the looks of Toby's face it was.

"Alright, fine. I'll go. Just promise me that you'll give me it back once we get done talking." Toby pleaded and his heart ached as he looked at the book in her hand.

"I promise. Now, let's go."

* * *

"Are we breaking and entering?" Toby whispered to Spencer in the darkness.

Spencer had driven them far away from Rosewood. They didn't talk during the ride, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable. Spencer drove for hours until it got dark and they pulled up to a wide field. The field was surrounded by a wood fence and off in the distance you could see a house and something that looked like a barn. They had hopped out and Spencer pulled a blanket out from her backseat.

"Technically yes and no." Spencer said and Toby looked at her sternly."what? You told me to have more fun and be more adventures, so I am. Wipe that look off your face and climb over the damn fence.

Toby did as he was told and climbed over the fence with her. He walked beside Spencer as they walked through the big open field. She finally came to a halt when she found the perfect spot in the middle of the field. She spread out the blanket and sat down on it.

"Sit." Spencer patted the spot next to her and Toby sat down. She laid back on the blanket."Now, lay down."

Toby laid down and looked up at the sky. The sky was different out here than it was in Rosewood. There were stars out everywhere and you could see the full moon perfectly from out there.

"Wow, those are a lot of stars." Toby muttered as he continued to watch the stars.

"I know. I love to come out here and look at them sometimes."

Toby turned his head to the right to look at Spencer. Surprisingly, she was already looking at him.

"What happened, Toby? Why did you do the things you did?"

Toby ran a hand over his face and looked back up at the stars."I felt like I was being replaced by Alex."

"Replaced? What do you mean?"

"I thought you guys were going to replace me with him. All during the week and weekend, you guys have been hanging out with Alex like he's your best friend."

"Toby, Alex is my boyfriend and of course I'm going to spend time with him. The others, they were just trying to make him feel welcome because they knew how much I liked him."

"Maybe, it's better that I screwed everything up with everyone. Our friendships were never going to work because I have Alison and her friends. When we put all of you together, you guys don't really get along."

Spencer sat up causing Toby to look over and into her eyes."Toby, do you really want to be friends with those people? They aren't the nicest bunch. I understand that Alison is with you, but do you really want to get involved with her friends?"

"They can change. Just look at Caleb, Holden, Emily, Aria, Hanna, Samara, and Paige. They all changed, so why can't Noel, Sean, Mona, and Kate?" Toby sat up and leaned on his forearm.

"They don't want to change, Toby. I love how you always want to be the good guy, but it won't work with them."

"I'm sorry, Spencer. For all those things I said. None of it was true, I just was a little lost today." Toby said trying to change the subject.

"Thank you. I'm sorry, too. I don't really hate you and I'm sorry for smacking you. I don't know what else to do."

"It's okay, but you owe me ice cream for this bruise I'll have on my cheek." Toby said as he rubbed his cheek and faked a moan of pain. Spencer just rolled her eyes at his playing around.

"I never realized how dating makes things different."

"It does. Just wait till you forget an anniversary or a birthday, then your life will be hell." Toby said half serious and half joking. Spencer still laughed anyway.

"Hey, you wanna do something fun?" Spencer asked and the word fun perked Toby's interest.

"Is it dangerous and stupid?"

"It kind of is. There is a lake in the woods over there," Spencer pointed to the woods behind them."we could go for a swim?"

"I don't have swim trunks. Are we going skinny dipping!?" Toby asked excitedly and Spencer smacked his leg.

"No!" Spencer yelled to Toby for his ridiculous idea. She smacked his leg again when he heard him say _prude_ under his breath."Underwear stays on and we just take a dip in the water."

"Sounds fun. Show me to the lake." Spencer helped Toby up and they began walking into the woods. They left the blanket because they wouldn't be gone long.

The woods wasn't far away and neither was the lake. Within a matter of minutes they were at a large lake in the middle of the forest. Toby thought the lake looked beautiful with the moon shinning down on it. He turned his head to look at Spencer to see that she was already disrobing.

She had pulled off her shirt and kicked off her sandals before sliding off her pants. She looked over at Toby and caught him staring at her. When she glanced back over at him, he was pulling off his shirt and Spencer couldn't help but notice how perfect his abs looked. She turned her head when she heard him pulling down his zipper.

Spencer dived into the water not able to keep waiting on Toby. When she resurfaced, Toby was nowhere to be seen. Their clothes were still there, but Toby wasn't.

"Toby?" Spencer called out his name, but only go the respond of an owl hooting."Tob-"

Spencer screamed when she was lifted into the air by two hands only to be dunked back down into the water. She quickly resurface to see Toby's face and his face turning red from laughing so hard.

"Why would you do that?" Spencer splashed water in his face and that only seemed to cause I'm to laugh harder.

"I'm-I'm so...sorry." Toby said in between his laughter as he found it harder to breath." I thought you were gonna pee on yourself."

"I don't like you very much right now. Spencer said after Toby regained his composure and he sent her a very wide smile.

"That's okay because it was so worth it. So what do we do now?"

"Hold your breath contest?" Spencer suggested and Toby nodded his head."1...2...3...Go!"

Spencer and Toby both sank under the water at the same time. Spencer opened her eyes under the water to see Toby already had his eyes open and was looking at her. His eyes seemed to get lighter and sort of blended in with the water. He swam closer to her so that they were only a few inches apart. There lungs were burning a little, but they didn't care because something was making them stay under the water a little longer.

The moment was cut short by the lights of red, white, and blue flashing across the lake. Toby saw Spencer's face change from relaxed to panic. She instantly bolt upward. Toby smiled in victory because he had won the contest. He came up gasping for air and when he saw the scared look on Spencer's face, he knew they were in trouble. He looked around to see that about three police cars were around them and that was not good.

"I guess the dip is over, right?" Toby joked and Spencer glared at him for making a joke at a time like this.

Tonight was the night they would be arrested for trespassing on private property and Toby couldn't think of anything more funny than situation they were in right now.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jail Birds Break Loose

* * *

Sitting in a jail cell wasn't that bad. You had a toilet and a few cots. You got three meals a day. Toby thought that jail wasn't so bad. Spencer, on the other hand, thought jail was terrible. They were allowed to put their clothes back on before they were put into the squad car. She was so furious with Toby for making jokes in the back of the squad car the whole ride over to the police station. She thought it was even worse when he traded a guy in the police station five bucks for the guys new harmonica. He just kept playing songs about the blues.

"Come on, Spence. Lighten up. Jail isn't that bad." Toby nudged Spencer's shoulder with his, but she just glared at him.

"Toby, our parents are going to kill us."

"No, mine won't, but yours probably will. I'll be sure to leave beautiful flowers at your funeral." Toby patted her leg and she smacked his hand hard.

"This is going to go on our records. Oh my god, I have a criminal record." Spencer groaned and put her head in her hands.

"Spence, they let us off with a warning because this is your first offense."

"Is this your first offense?"

Toby grinned at her and cocked his head to the side."Have you meet me?"

Spencer giggled."What did you do?"

Toby shrugged and played a tune on the harmonica before he answered."It was just little stuff, nothing serious. I used to get in trouble a lot, sometimes with Noel, Sean, Caleb and Holden. But now I try to stop doing stupid things."

"Why did you stop?"

"Honestly?" Toby asked Spencer and she nodded her head."I stopped because of you."

Before Spencer could ask what he meant, a cop showed up outside of their cell. He told them they were being released and that their parents were waiting outside of the building. Spencer and Toby went to claim their things before they left the building.

"Do you want to go get ice cream?" Toby asked once they had all of their belongings.

Spencer looked at him like he had two heads."What? You can't be serious right now. We just got arrested and you want to go get ice cream?"

"Yep. You owe me an ice cream for my cheek. Besides we are already in trouble."

"So you want us to get in more trouble. I don't think so." Spencer said and walked away from Toby.

"Chicken!" Toby yelled out to her making her stop in her tracks."I didn't know you were that scared of mommy and daddy."

Spencer turned around and marched right up to Toby. He had a smirk on his face because he knew that make her more infuriated.

"Okay, fine. We'll go get ice cream and then we'll go home."

"Deal." Toby shook her hand and she reluctantly shook his.

"Okay, wise guy. How are we supposed to get out of her and drive to get ice cream?" Spencer asked because she wanted to hear Toby's intelligent escape plan.

Toby grabbed her hand."Follow me and act casual."

Toby walked them through the police station. The officers didn't seem to be concerned about them. Only one officer stopped them to ask where they were going and Toby told him that he was escorting his sister to the bathroom. They made it to the back door and they escaped.

"Okay, we made it out. What now?" Spencer asked and Toby looked around to make sure that no one saw them.

"Caleb only lives two blocks away. We could ask him if we could borrow his car." Toby suggested and Spencer agreed because this would be a perfect opportunity for him to talk with Caleb."Alright, hop on my back."

"What?"

Toby squatted down so that Spencer could hop on his back."I know that you're tired from this day, so don't argue you with and just hop on."

Spencer was going to protest, but she truly was tired and didn't feel like walking. She wrapped her arms around his neck and then hopped on his back as she securely wrap her legs around his waist. He stood up so effortlessly that it took her by surprise. In all honesty to Toby, she weighed as much as a piece of paper. He began walking and Spencer didn't even see him break a sweat. As he walked she could feel her phone vibrating in her pocket, knowing that her parents were looking for her, but she didn't care in that moment. They arrived at Caleb's front door a couple of minutes later. Toby was hesitant to knock, but Spencer nudged him forward. They waited until Caleb swung the door open. He smiled when he saw Spencer, but his smile faltered and then faded when he saw Toby.

"Yes?" Caleb asked sharply.

"Caleb, I wanted to apologize. I was way out of line, man. You're my best friend, we have a bromance. I shouldn't have done that. I am a bastard." Toby apologized and Spencer watched Caleb to see his reaction.

Caleb crossed his arms and stared at Toby."It's going to take a lot more than an apology. I expect dinner with chocolates and flowers."

Toby smiled and then pulled Caleb in for a bro hug. Spencer smiled as she watched her friends hug out their problems. Toby released Caleb from their hug and stood next to Spencer.

"Do you guys want to come in?" Caleb asked.

"No, we actually wanted to borrow your car." Spencer said and Caleb looked at both of them confused.

"What's wrong with your car or Toby's truck?"

"Well, you see, we are kinda on the run from our parents because we got arrested and we ditched them when they bailed us out and now we are going to get ice cream." Toby explained and Caleb looked shocked and amazed at the same time.

"Alright, you can take my car, but on one condition. You guys bring me a cone on your way back."

"We'll bring you the biggest ice cream cone ever." Toby promised and Caleb went inside to get them his keys.

Caleb returned shortly with his keys and handed them off to Toby. Toby decided it'd be best to take Caleb's old car instead of the new car his birth mom gave him because everyone thought he sold the old one, but it's just been hiding out in his garage. He and Spencer hopped in and headed off for their ice cream.

"We have to make one stop before we get ice cream." Toby said as he passed the _'Now Leaving Rosewood sign'._

"Where?"

"To your car to get my book that you held hostage."

"Why is that book so important to you?" Spencer asked and watched sadness flash across Toby's eyes and his knuckles turn white as he gripped the wheel tighter.

"I'll show you when I get it back. Promise."

* * *

They pulled up along side Spencer's car twenty minutes later. Surprisingly the cops haven't towed it away yet. Toby asked if she needed anything from her car, but she said she just needed her purse. Toby took her keys and unlocked her car. He grabbed her purse from the back seat and grabbed his book from out of her purse. He locked up her car before getting back into Caleb's car.

"So? What is the book for?" Spencer asked impatiently and Toby just smiled at her.

"Ice cream, then book." Toby said and Spencer didn't argue because she really wanted to know what that book was.

Toby drove them to a nearby Dairy Queen. Spencer got just a simple vanilla cone, while Toby got a bowl of chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry ice cream covered in sprinkles. They went back to the car and sat and ate their ice cream.

"What?" Toby asked through a chuckle as he took a bite of his ice cream.

"How can all of that be good, let alone healthy for you?" Spencer as she observed Toby's lips devour the ice cream on his spoon.

Toby scooped up some of his ice cream on his spoon and held up to Spencer. She was going to tell him she didn't want it, but when her mouth opened up, Toby put the spoon in her mouth. She couldn't the moan that escape her lips because it tasted really good.

"I take it that you like it." Toby teased and Spencer rolled her eyes at him."The book isn't mine. It's not even a book, it's a journal"

Spencer turned back to him and saw that the silliness in his eyes were replaced with sadness."Who's book is it?"

Toby picked up the book that had been sitting on his thigh and handed it over to Spencer. He turned the book over in her hands and pointed to a name engraved at the bottom. Spencer read the name and it said: **Marion Cavanuagh**

"Toby..."

Toby didn't say anything, he just started the car up and pulled out of the parking lot.

"I've only read the last page of her journal."

"Why?" Spencer asked barely above a whisper because she was at a lose for words.

"Because when I first opened the book, she wrote a letter to me. I couldn't even read the first sentence because I knew it was a goodbye letter that she wanted me to find. But on the last page, she writes about how happy she is and I know if I read the first page, then I won't be happy because its basically her suicide note ."

"How old were you when you found this book?"

"I was eight, but even then I knew what the letter was gonna tell me. Jesus, Spence. I was only eight years old and I didn't want to read her note alone."

Spencer could see the tears falling down his face even in the dark. Her heart ached and she knew that she had to do something.

"Pull over." Spencer said as Toby looked at her funny, but did as she told him. He stopped the car along side the road."Now, get out."

Toby was still confused, but got out like she said. He thought they were about to walk somewhere, until Spencer got in the backseat and he got in the back with her.

"Spencer, what are we-" Spencer hushed him by placing her finger on his lips. She grabbed his mothers journal from the front seat and turned her body towards Toby.

"Do you have the key with you?"

"I always have the key with me." Toby pulled the key from his pants pocket and handed over to Spencer and she started to unlock it."Spencer, I don't think I'm ready for this. I don't want have to do this alone-"

"You are not alone. You have me." Spencer reassured him and grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together."Do you want me to read it to you?"

"Please." Toby croaked out and wiped the tears away from his face with his free hand.

Spencer cleared her throat and began to read Toby's note from his mother. The note said:

_Dear Toby,_

_I want to start off by saying anything that what happens to me is not your fault. Mommy has been sick for a long time. I've tried to make it work for you, but I just feel this emptiness everyday. The only thing that filled the emptiness was your smile. I'm going to miss you so much because I know it's going to be a while before we see each other again._

"Do you want me to stop?" Spencer asked and Toby shook his head.

So she continued to read his mothers note:

_I want you to stay strong. I want you to stay happy. When you grown up into a man, I want you to still remember the things that I taught you. I don't want you to get sucked into the darkness like me. I want you to grow up, graduate, go to college, get married, and give me lots of grandkids. I want you to stay true to yourself. Live life to the fullest. Love with all if your heart. Know that I'll always love you and know that this has nothing to with you. And know that you can't get rid of me that easily, I'll be watching over you until I see you again._

_Love Always,_

_Mom_

Spencer finished reading the note and looked up at Toby. She saw the tears in his eyes and streaming down his face, she immediately pulled him into her arms.

"I miss her so much." Toby cried out and Spencer could feel his pain, so she held in tighter.

Toby cried and cried for hours. Their cell phones were ringing every minute, but Spencer shut both of them off. Eventually, Toby grew tired and he cried himself to sleep in Spencer's arms. Spencer wasn't tired, she was more worried about what type of place Toby would be in when he woke up. She knew that she her family and friends deserve an explanation on why she disappeared. She reached up to get her phone from her purse in the passenger seat, but as soon as she moved Toby wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and pulled her back down to him.

"Please, don't leave me. I promise I'll do anything, just don't leave me." Toby pleaded in his sleep.

"I promise. I'm not." Spencer said and Toby seemed to relax a little bit. She just decided to wait till the morning to make a call. She got comfortable in the backseat and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Spencer woke up the next morning with the sun shinning in her eyes. She looked over and saw that Toby wasn't wrapped around her. The next thing she noticed that the car was in motion. She sat up and her muscles ached.

"Morning." Toby said when he looked up in his rear view mirror to see Spencer sitting up."How do you feel?"

"Like someone kicked my ass." Spencer groaned as she stretched her soar muscles. That was the last time she was going to be sleeping in a backseat.

Toby actually laughed. Spencer thought she'd never be so happy to hear him laugh. Last night she was afraid that Toby would be different after reading his moms journal, but he still seems the same.

Spencer climbed back up to front and sat down in the passenger seat."So are you okay, you know with everything that happened last night?"

"I have to admit at first I wasn't. But then I re-read my mothers words to me. She told me to not to blame myself and that she loves me. I really needed to hear that. Thank you, Spencer." Toby said sincerely.

"You're welcome and you can come to me anytime for anything because that's what friends are for." Spencer said and reached into her purse to pull out her phone. She saw how many missed calls she got from her friends, parents, and siblings."This is not good."

"I know what you mean. People have been blowing up my phone ever since yesterday."

"Well, what did do?"

Toby glanced at her briefly and smiled to himself."I shut my phone back off."

"We can't avoid them forever because we're going home soon. We are going home soon right?" Spencer asked and Toby just shrugged.

"If that's what you want."

"What do you mean if that's what I want? Of course I want that Toby. We have to go home sometime."

"Fine, I'll take you home and then I'll leave."

"Leave? Where are you going?"

Toby sighed and ran a hand through his hair."I'm don't want to go back to Rosewood yet. If you want I can drop you off at home and then I'm outta there for a few days."

"Toby, it's the beginning of the week. Where do you plan on going? What are you gonna tell your family? Why are you doing this in the first place?"

"Because I want to live my life like my mom wants me to. I'm just gonna spend a few days on the road to clear my head. Now, if you want you can come with me."

"Are you insane! I can't just up and leave and neither can you."

"Spencer, when was the last time you lived. Have you ever really lived? I'm asking you to just spend a few days away from everything stressful in your life and go on a mini vacation." Toby looked over at Spencer's face and was glad to see that she might be considering his offer.

"Toby, I care about you, but I can't just up and leave important stuff behind."

"Okay, how about this. Do it for you. Do something spontaneous for the first time in your life. Come have a good time. I can guarantee that you'll thank me for it in the long run."

"Toby-"

"How about this. We are coming up on an exit. The exit leads us back in the direction of Rosewood, but if we continue going straight then we'll be off on an adventure. So just tell me what to do. Take the exit or go straight?"

Spencer knew she had a choice to make. Her parents would kill her for just running off with some guy that they don't even know. Alex wouldn't be too thrilled either, he doesn't like Toby very much. The pleading look on Toby's face isn't helping her make the choice any easier. So she decided to follow her gut and not her brain.

"Go straight." Spencer said and a huge smile broke out on Toby's face. He sped past the exit ramp and Spencer knew there was no going back now.

"I can't believe we're doing this. I promise we'll go back home on Saturday. I just...thank you, Spencer."

"I better have a good time like you promised me. So where are we going anyway?"

"I don't know. I just figured we'd drive until we both agreed upon a place to stop. You know, I've never been to Vegas." Toby said mischievously.

"It's too bad, but I am not going to Vegas. Pick someplace else." Spencer pulled her phone out from her purse and was about to call her friends, but Toby took it out of her hand."Hey!"

"Sorry, but there are no cellphones on this little road trip. I don't want anyone finding us." Toby said as he threw both of their phones into the backseat.

"So what? We're just gonna disappear?"

Toby turned his head towards her and sent her a crocked smile."Yeah, that's the plan. Unless you can't handle it, Hastings."

"I can handle whatever you throw at me, Cavanaugh." Spencer retorted and watched as Toby's smile grow bigger.

"Good, because if you can handle anything, then you can handle four days in Vegas."

Spencer knew he was baiting her and she couldn't help it. She took the bait."I can handle it."

"Great, but remember, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." Toby winked at her and turned the radio up in the car.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rolling The Dice

* * *

"So are you two on your honeymoon?" The receptionist asked Toby and Spencer as they were getting a room at the MGM Grand Hotel & Casino.

"No, we are just on vacation and we are not together." Spencer said and elbowed Toby when he snickered.

"Seriously? You're not dating him? Because he is ho-"

"I have a boyfriend and he has a girlfriend." Spencer interrupted the receptionist and quickly sent a glare Toby's way when he chuckled.

"Well, I can tell you now that if you're spending four days with him in sin city, then you won't be having a boyfriend for long." The receptionist said before she handed over the hotel room keys."Here are your keys to the penthouse city view suite. Enjoy your stay."

"Thanks." Spencer mumbled out before pulling Toby towards the elevator.

"Lighten up, Spence. That girl was just kidding."

"It wasn't funny. I told her that we were just friends, but she was convinced that we'd still hookup."

"I'm a good looking guy and easy on the eyes. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to hookup with me. Ouch!" Toby rubbed his chest after Spencer slapped him there hard.

They rode the rest of the elevator in silence. When it stopped they walked down the hall to their room at the end. Toby slid the key in to unlock the door and stepped in with Spencer behind him.

"Whoa! This is where we are going to be staying?" Toby said in astonishment as he looked around the suite.

The penthouse suite boasts a wet bar, separate dining area for four, oversized marble bar with bar-style seating, and spacious living room with full sofa and sleek furnishings. The suite is adorned with a variety of warm textures and fabrics, blending a combination of browns, ambers, blues and metallic neutral colors. Inside the private master suite, is a king-sized bed, plush robes and slippers, and a large bathroom with whirlpool tub, separate shower, makeup vanity and classic Carrera marble accents throughout.

"Yep, do you like it?" Spencer said as she sat down on the couch.

"Do I like it? I love it." Toby said excitedly and then gears started to turn in his head."How much did you pay to get this suite?"

Before Toby and Spencer had arrived in Nevada, they stopped at a little town along the way to get money out of the bank for clothes since this was a spontaneous trip. He didn't know how much money she took out of the bank and now he was worried.

"Toby, I doesn't matter how much it cost. We have the room now, so lets just try to embrace it."

"Okay, I'll drop it, but no more spending thousands of dollars." Toby said as he attempted to sound stern, but his grin wouldn't let him.

"Hey, there's a bottle of champagne on the bar." Spencer stood up to walk over to the bar."I guess it's a complementary gift for guests."

"Well, I'm not much of a champagne guy, but I am a vodka kind of guy." Toby said with a mischievous grin. He walked behind the bar and crouched down to start rummaging through the cabinets.

"Toby, I don't think they have vod-"

"Found it!" Toby placed the bottle on the counter and grabbed to shot glasses from the cabinets as well."I'm up for celebratory shots. How about you?"

"I've never drank anything other than champagne or wine, so I don't know." Spencer said, but Toby handed her a shot anyway.

"At first it will burn going down your throat, but after a couple of them you'll get used to it." Toby said before he raised up his shot glass and motioned for her to do the same."Here's to Vegas and for having a good time."

Spencer watched as Toby's threw his shot back, but when she tried to do that with her shot, she almost choked. Toby patted her back as she coughed a little bit.

"I hope you don't plan on letting loose too much because if you are, I won't be joining you." Spencer said and passed the shot glass back to him.

"I plan on partying hard, Spence. I'm single and I'm in Vegas." Toby said as he threw back another shot.

"What do you mean you're single? Did you forget about the devil-I mean your girlfriend?"

"I forgot to tell you that me and Alison are on a break." Toby said nonchalantly with a shrug before be flopped down on the couch.

"What? Why?"

"She said I don't pay enough attention her and she needs some time to figure us out."

"Why would she say that? And what happened to no phones on this trip?"

"Look, I called Ali the morning after we got arrested and you were still asleep. I was going to apologize for not calling her and she said she didn't care that I didn't call. She said she needed a break to figure out where we stand, then she hung up"

"Oh my gosh, Toby." Spencer went and sat next to him and held his hand."Are you alright?"

"It's okay, Spence. It hurt at first, but I got over it because if she really loved me, then she wouldn't have done that. So I say that we head down to the casino."

"No, we have to got shopping for clothes and we have to eat. Then you can go gamble away till you drop." Spencer said with a smirk as she went into the bedroom.

"What about you? Aren't you going to go gamble with me? It'll be fun I promise."

"Maybe later. I just really want to shop, eat, and relax today."

"Alright, I'll order us a pizza and then we'll nap, then shop."

"Thanks, Tobes."

* * *

After eating lunch in their suite, Toby and Spencer headed downstairs to one of the boutiques in the hotel. Spencer had to literally drag Toby away from the slot machines so that he could actually pick out his clothes. When shopping was done, Toby left and went downstairs to the casino and Spencer stayed behind in the suite to sneak a few minutes on the phone. The person she called was Jason.

"Spencer, where the hell are you?" Jason yelled as soon as he answered the phone.

"Hey, Jason. How are you? I'm fine." Spencer said sarcastically.

"Spencer, I'm not kidding. First, I found out that you were arrested. Then you just disappear. Where are you?"

"Jason, I'm not going to tell you where I am. Just know that I am safe and that I'll be back on Saturday."

"You know, mom and dad are going to kill you."

"I know," Spencer said as she looked out of her window at the view of Las Vegas."but it'll be worth it. I gotta go, Jason. I love you."

"I love you too, Spence. Try to stay out of trouble. Bye."

Spencer hung up the phone and went out into the bedroom to get ready for bed.

* * *

Toby spent a few hours in the casino until his depression got the best of him. He truthfully was sad about Alison basically dumping him. He really thought Alison might have been the one because she was the first girl he loved. He thought about that as he sat in the casino, then he slipped out to a bar down the street from the hotel.

Toby drank and drank and drank until he could barely walk. Some how he managed to walk back down to the hotel and make it to his room. He banged on the door over and over again until someone answered.

"Toby, what is wrong with you? Why didn't you use your key?" Spencer asked while he swayed unsteadily in the hallway.

"You are a very pretty girl." Toby slurred as he walked passed Spencer and into the hotel room to lie down on the couch.

"What?"

"Yeah, you are. Your eyes are like so big and brown and I could look into them all day."

"Toby, you're drunk. We need to get you in the bed."

"But I'm not tired. I promise I'll be good I just had a little bit to drink."

"A little bit?" Spencer went to stand to front of and held up three fingers."How many fingers am I holding up?"

Toby looked closely at her fingers, but they were too blurry.

"Umm...four?" Toby guessed and Spencer laughed at him saying his answer so seriously.

"No, you got it wrong now you have to go to bed."

Spencer didn't expect for Toby to stand up and tower over her. He looked at her with such intensity that she felt a little weak in the knees.

"Well, you come with me?" Toby gestured to the bedroom and Spencer's face heated up.

"No, Toby."

"Please." Toby whispered huskily as he leaned in closer to her ear. His lips grazed her ear and she shivered.

"Please, just go to bed, Toby." Spencer pleaded and Toby leaned away from her body to look into her eyes.

"Fine, Spence. I'll go to bed." Toby couldn't help himself. He kissed her. The kiss was short, but he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. Passion. Just as quickly the kiss happened it ended."Goodnight."

Spencer didn't say anything as she watched Toby stagger into the bedroom and fall into the bed. She absentmindedly ran her finger over her bottom lip. Never in her life had she been kissed like that. She sat down on the couch and got comfortable because there was no way she was going anywhere near Toby for the rest of the night.

* * *

Toby woke up the next morning with his head throbbing. He opened his eyes and quickly shut then when he was greeted with the sun. He groaned and tried to roll over on his back, but fell to the floor instead. He let out a string of curse words as he stood up. He staggered out the bedroom and into the living room to be hit with the smell of bacon.

"Oh, good you're up." Toby looked over and Spencer was cooking in the kitchen.

"I am, but I feel like hell." Toby muttered as he took a seat at the bar.

"I guess that'll teach you a lesson about drinking until you're incoherent. What were you thinking, Toby?"

"I don't know, Spence. All I remember is being in the casino and then I started thinking about Ali, so I went to a bar."

"That's all you remember?" Spencer asked a little afraid that he might have remembered their kiss. She wasn't going to let one drunken kiss ruin her friendship or relationship.

"Yeah, I don't even know how I got back to the hotel or how I found the room. Thanks for putting up with me last night."

"You weren't that bad. Now eat because you need to shower because you smell like a bar." Spencer teased and Toby rolled his eyes.

"Yes, mom."

* * *

They ate breakfast in mostly silence because of Toby's hangover. After breakfast Toby volunteered to do the dishes while Spencer took a shower. When she got it the shower it was Toby's turn. While he was taking a shower, she decided it would be a great time to make another phone call. This time she called Alex.

"Spencer, baby, are you alright?" Alex asked as soon as he picked up the phone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I miss you."

"I miss you too. I wish you would come home Spencer. Jason, told me that you'd be back on Saturday and about you getting arrested. Where are you, Spence?"

"I'm just getting away for a few days."

"Hey, Spence, where are the towels!?" Toby yelled out to her from the bathroom. Spencer cringed because if she heard, then Alex heard him.

"Is that Toby? Are you with him right now?" Alex said calmly, but Spencer knew he was upset.

"Yes, I am...with Toby." Spencer said hesitantly."But it's not what you like."

"It's not what I think? Spence, you disappear with a guy and are probably doing gods now what and it's not what I think." Alex was yelling, but Spencer wasn't too happy about what he was insinuating.

"Look, Toby needed my help with some things and I couldn't just leave him. He needed me to be here with him."

"I'm your boyfriend, Spence. And I need you to be here with me. Call me when you get back to Rosewood because we have a lot to talk about and it can't be done over the phone." Alex said before he hung up.

Spencer felt a tear fall from her eye, but she quickly wiped it away. She shouldn't be crying because she didn't do anything wrong. The kiss that happened was a mistake, a drunken mistake. Other than that things haven't been romantic just friendly.

"Spence, are you okay?" Toby asked once he come from out of the bedroom with fresh clothes on.

"I'm fine. Me and Alex just had a fight, but we'll be okay."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I don't."

"I bet I got something that'll cheer you up. Shots." Toby said excitedly as he headed over to the bar to get his favorite choice of alcohol.

"Did you learn nothing from your hangover?" Spencer teased as she watched her friend line up multiple shot glasses on the bar.

"I did, but I think that tonight me and you need to let loose. We need to just forget about all our relationship problems and have fun."

"And drinking away the days are how we are going to do it?" Spencer grabbed the shot that Toby handed her.

"How about this. For today we drink, go to the casino, and go to a few clubs. Then for the rest of the trip we can do whatever you want to do. Like, site seeing or something. Deal?"

Spencer thought about it for a moment. She was stressed out about a lot of things and the situation with Alex was just another thing on her plate. Maybe Toby is right. Tonight she just wanted to let loose like he does.

"Deal." Spencer agreed and they downed their shots, but she knew they were just getting started for the day.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Problem With Letting Too Loose

* * *

Toby took Spencer to the Marquee Nightclub at the The Cosmopolitan hotel. The club was upscale and trendy, he thought Spencer might like that and it might help loosen her up some more. The two were already a little buzzed from drinking at the hotel and casino. Toby had his fake I.D. in his pocket ready for him and Spencer to have a lot more fun tonight.

"Do you want me to go the bar and get us some drinks?" Toby asked closely by her ear because the music was too loud to just talk.

Spencer's face momentarily heated up when the though of the night before with him being so close."Yeah, I'll just wait here at the table."

"Are you sure?" Toby didn't want to leave her alone when guys kept staring at her. In all fairness, Spencer did look great in her black dress that stopped just above her knees and fitted her curves.

"I'll be fine."

Toby reluctantly got up and made his way over to the bar. Not even two minutes that Toby was away, a guy walked over to Spencer and sat down next to her. He looked like he was in his early twenties, he had brown eyes, blonde hair, a muscular build, and was fairly tall.

"Hi." The guy extended his hand out as he showed his pearly whites."I'm Isaac and you are?"

Spencer was hesitant at first, but shook his hand."I'm Spencer."

"Spencer. That's a beautiful name. I'm sorry if I'm intruding, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I had to know you."

"You're not intruding." Spencer said with a blush when he smiled at her again."I'm just waiting for my friend, he's getting us drinks."

"Really, then since you're waiting I would love for you to dance with me."

"I'm sorry, but I don't-I don't dance."

Isaac stood up and grabbed Spencer's hands, pulling her up with him.

"You're thinking too much." Isaac whispered as he pulled Spencer closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist."Dancing is about feeling it."

"She doesn't want to _feel_ anything with you." A deep voice startled Spencer enough to move out of Isaac's arms. She turned around to see an angry Toby holding two glasses, two Coke cans, a bottle with a scowl on his face.

"Sorry, man." Isaac held up his hands in defense as he backed away from Spencer."I thought she just came with a friend. I didn't know she had a boyfriend."

"He's not-"

"You can go now." Toby growled before Spencer could tell the guy that they weren't together.

The guy walked away without giving a second glance at Spencer. Spencer's supposed that he more concerned about his pretty face, than to actually want to stick around. Toby sat down and Spencer joined him.

"So what did you get us?" Spencer asked as he started mixing the Coke with some kind of alcohol.

"It's called a Rum and Coke." Toby said flatly and handed her drink.

Spencer watched as Toby took big gulps of his drinks and was quickly making him another. She looked at her glass and it was still full.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked when she noticed Toby still had the scowl on his face.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"Because you aren't talking to me and you're drinking like a manic. Maybe you should slow down."

"Maybe you should keep up." Toby said sharply and began drinking his second drink.

Spencer didn't answer, she just did as he suggested and caught up to him. The alcohol wasn't tasty, but she enjoyed the buzz she got out of it. It was like they were in some type of race to see who could drink the most. Soon, the bottle of Rum was gone and they were drunk.

"Do you want to dance?" Toby asked and Spencer was surprised.

"You're talking to me know?"

"I'm sorry. I just wasn't getting a good vibe from that guy. He was looking at you like he wanted to eat you." Toby joked and Spencer laughed.

"Well, I guess I appreciate the help, but I don't want to dance."

"Why?" Toby furrowed his eyebrows at her."You wanted to dance with that guy."

"I can't dance, okay." Spencer said meekly and lowered her head down.

Toby stood up on wobbly legs, but straighten up pretty quickly. He stood in front of Spencer and grabbed her hands, pulling her up into a standing position.

"It's okay, Spence. Not everyone knows how to dance, but don't worry I won't let you fail." Toby winked at her before lacing their fingers and pulling her into the dance floor.

Spencer felt awkward being out on the dance floor, but having Toby their didn't make her so nervous. She was surprised that when they found a spot to dance, Toby went behind her instead of in front of her.

"Just relax and move to the beat." Toby said as lifted one of her arms and rested it on the back of his neck. He pressed his chest into back. Spencer was over come with the warmth that she felt from his body.

His arms came around her waist and slowly started swaying them to the music. Their bodies just molded so perfectly together and they moved in sync. Spencer felt like she was imaging it, but Toby's lips were kissing the side of her neck. Spencer's eyes flutter closed and she leaned her head back on his shoulder. His touch was like fire and even through she knew it was wrong, she wanted to get burned.

Spencer spun around to face him and his eyes full of lust and passion. She opened her mouth to say something, but Toby's lips covered hers before she could. The kiss was just like the one from last night. Spencer and Toby's bodies were on fire when their lips touch and when their tongues entered the equation it only ignited the fire. Spencer's hands were laced in his hair and Toby's hands were on her hips, clutching at the dress.

"Let's get out of here." Spencer said breathlessly when she broke their kiss.

Toby didn't have to be asked twice. He paid their tab at the bar and lead her outside for them to hail a cab back to their hotel.

* * *

As they got closer to their hotel room, Toby reconnected their lips again before pressing her up against their door. Spencer back connect with a loud _thud_ as he backed her up against the door, but she was too drunk to care. Her fingers were frantically unbuttoning his shirt as he was trying to get the door open. They went stumbling inside the room, but that didn't make stop touching or kissing. Toby gripped Spencer's thighs and picked her up, so her legs could wrap around his waist.

"Bedroom?" Spencer suggested as she pulled her dress over her head.

"Too far." Toby walked them over to the table and laid her down on top. He slid his shirt off his arms and Spencer sat up to run her fingers over his chiseled muscles.

Toby moved his body back over Spencer's as he captured her lips in another sizzling kiss. He could feel Spencer working with the belt on his pants, so searched for the claps on her bra. When he found it, her movements stopped. Something triggered inside of her head.

"Toby. Toby, wait." Spencer pushed him away and he looked at her confused."I can't do this. This is not who I am. I don't go out and drink or go clubbing. I don't dress in skimpy outfits. I don't just run away with a guy. And I don't cheat on my boyfriend. I can't live a life like this. I can't be the girl you want me to be. I can only be me."

Toby was a little taken aback. He thought she had wanted to do this, he thought she cared about him. He moved way from Spencer, so she could get up off the table. To say that the atmosphere was awkward would be an understatement.

"I'm, uh, I'm gonna go pack my things and book a flight back to Rosewood." Spencer said as she slipped back on her dress to cover up her body.

"You don't have to do that. I can drive us both back-"

"I don't think it's a good idea for us to be together right now, Toby."

Toby watched as she disappeared into the bedroom. He was overcome with so many emotions like anger, sadness, frustration, and guilt. Spencer was a very important person in his life and he felt like he was losing her. He didn't mean for things to get that far, but something just came over him, he couldn't help, but feel alive when he touched or kissed her or even when he was just near her.

* * *

Spencer had left him about an hour ago. She got a seven-thirty flight and left, saying a lame goodbye. She didn't even let him drive her to the airport, she called a cab. Toby cursed himself when he looked at that table when he walked past it. He was alone in sin city, but didn't feel as excited about the idea as he had before.

He needed to let off some steam so he decided to go for a short run. A short run turned into an hour and half of just running. When he was too tired to run, then he speed walked. He walked back to the hotel, but he still wasn't satisfied, so he went down to the gym. He lifted weights and ran on the treadmills for so long that he didn't know how long he was even in there. He body was sore, muscles ached. He decided to just head back to the room and scrub his body clean.

Even though he Spencer was gone, he could still smell her everywhere. He couldn't stay in that place anymore, so he showered and started to pack his things. He was almost finished when his phone buzzed on the dresser next to him. Surprisingly it was Sean calling him.

"Sean?"

"Toby! Where have you been? You've been missing all the fun." Sean said loudly because there was loud music playing in the background and Toby knew his friend was at a party.

"I just needed to get away for a few days."

"Well, if you come back tomorrow, then I've got something for us to do."

"Of yeah? What?" Toby more intrigued than ever.

"Frat party. You. Me. And Noel. Just like old times. We get into a little fun and meet a few girls, there's no harm just fun. What do say?"

In the back of his mind, Toby knew it was a bad idea. When him and his friends drank, his friends got rowdy and some people didn't like that, so it caused problems. But, Toby didn't have anything to lose at this point. He didn't have Alison and he didn't have Spencer, so he decided to have one last hurrah before being grounded till the end of time.

"Sure. You can count me in."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A Wake Up Call

* * *

He had a girl on his lap and a drink in his hand. He could see tons of people moving around him and the music blasting all throughout the house. Toby wasn't really paying attention to anything or than the brunette on his lap, kissing his nap. The brunette was gorgeous. She had dark brown hair, but her eyes were blue not brown. Toby didn't even remember her name.

When Toby arrived to the party, Noel and Sean came to greet him at the door. They went into the kitchen and had a few drinks together. He lost his friends after that and went into the living room to sit down. A girl just slid herself into his lap and he just let her. She would whisper her name to him, but he was too buzzed to remember or care.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" The brunette whispered in his ear.

"You do realize I don't even know your name, right?"

The girl laughed and then kissed him before she answered."I don't care. I don't even know your name. I just want to have a good time."

"Okay." Toby let her get off his lap before he stood and she took his hand to lead him towards the stairs.

The girl was very beautiful, but there was something about her that didn't attract him to her. Maybe it was the way she dressed provocatively or that she didn't want to do anything other than sleep with him in that moment. When she found an empty bedroom, she pushed Toby onto the bed and climbed on top of him. She immediately started kissing him and gripping at his clothes. His shirt was off before he knew it and her dress was long gone. She started working on his belt when he felt his pocket starting to vibrate.

"I'm sorry, but I've got to take this." Toby apologized.

"It's okay." The girl said, but didn't get up. She stayed on top of him kissing his chest and neck.

"Hello?" Toby said in a husky voice.

"Toby, where are you?" He wasn't sure, but it sounded like it was Caleb on the phone.

"I'm at a party and I'm kinda busy." Toby said and the girl laughed as she was kissing his neck.

"Are you with a girl? What about Spencer?"

"Spencer? Don't you mean Alison? She's my girlfriend and she's the the one who broke up with me. Spencer's just my friend and I'm with another friend right now."

"I know about what happened in Vegas. Spencer told Hanna and Hanna told me. How could you be doing this right now?" Caleb argued and Toby was getting upset.

"Look, she's just a friend. We were drunk that night and we didn't sleep together. She said she's with her boyfriend and I didn't promise her anything, so goodbye." Toby hung up his phone and turned it off.

* * *

"You're a nice girl, Ashton." Toby told the brunette as he was readjusting his clothes. He learned the brunettes name after they finished having sex.

"Please, don't tell my you're one of those nice guys who thinks they can change me into one of those wholesome girls."

"I'm just telling you the truth. You don't have to do this to get a guy. You shouldn't because you're beautiful." Toby said and the girl laughed.

"You know, you're are like the only guy who's ever said it to me after sleeping together. Most guys just tell me that beforehand to get into my pants."

"Well, I got into your pants and I still think your beautiful and very intelligent." Toby said and kneeled in front of her as she sat back down on the bed.

"Toby, I'm not that smart and how would you know if I'm intelligent? All we've done is fool around."

"Then maybe I can take you out for coffee sometimes, so I can prove you wrong?" Toby asked and she thought it over for a few minutes. She leaned over to the nightstand, so she could writer down and give him her number and she put the slip of paper in his pocket.

"Call me." She said before pecking his lips and letting him stand up and exit the room.

* * *

Toby walked back down the stairs to see that the party was still going on. He looked at his watch to see that it was 3:45 a.m. He figured he'd find his friends and go home. He walked around the house to look her them, but kept coming up empty. It wasn't until he heard raised voices in the backyard that he found his friends in a predicament. They were arguing with all of the guys in fraternity because they were drunk.

Toby ran outside to put some space between his friends and the big frat guys. It wasn't the best choice because he accidentally pushed one of the frat guys backwards, making then fall down. The next thing he knew was that he was being hit over the head with a bottle. He fell down and started feeling the punches. Then everything went black.

* * *

Toby tried to open his eyelids, but they felt too heavy. His eyelids felt like they were stitched together. He tried to say something, but his mouth was too dry and his jaw hurt. His eyes started to flutter open and he began to see bright lights on a ceiling.

"Toby?" It was his step-sisters, Jenna, calling his name.

His eyes opened up all the way and he could see that he was in a hospital. In a hospital bed. He looked around the room to see that his dad, step-mom, and Jenna were in the room. He tried to sit up, but was in too much pain to move.

Jenna got up to hand him some water when she saw him trying to speak.

"What happened?"

"Toby, you got jumped at a party and they almost beat you to death" Jenna said and Toby felt his his stomach drop.

* * *

A few days later, Toby was feeling better, but was staying in the hospital a few more days just to make sure. His friends and people from school came to visit him. Even, Alison came, but Spencer didn't. He learned that Noel and Sean were fighting with the frat guys was because Noel stole one of the guys girlfriends and Sean busted up their flat screen and refused to pay for it. Toby was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. The worst part was that Noel and Sean ran as soon as Toby was hit over the head with the bottle. They left him there to die while they got away scot-free.

It was on one afternoon when Toby was sitting up in his hospital bed and watching t.v that he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in." Toby said and sucked in a breath when it was Spencer who walked into the room.

"Hi." Spencer said meekly as she took a seat next to Toby's bed.

"Hi, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing."

"I've been in the hospital for almost a week, Spence. If you really wanted to know how I as doing you would have came sooner like everyone else." Toby said sharply, but regretted when Spencer flinched.

"I know I should have and I'm sorry that I didn't. I was still getting over what happened between us."

"Spencer, look I'm sorry about what happened. We were drunk and I couldn't control myself. I want us to go back to us being friends." Toby pleaded and took her hand in his.

She sighed deeply before answering him."I can't be friends with you if you do things like this. You go out drinking and were probably going to drive home drunk. And partying almost got you killed. Hanging out with Sean and Noel almost got you killed. Is that not enough of a wake up call to you?"

"Spencer,-" Toby was about to saw he was going to change when he there was another knock at the door."Come in."

This time a man in a suit walked into the room.

"Hello, Toby, I'm detective, Wilden. I was here before, but you were on too much medication to remember me. I just have to ask you a few questions about the other night. Can you start by telling me everything that you remember." Wilden said as he pulled out a notepad and pen.

"Okay." Toby recapped the whole story for Wilden and left out the bits and pieces of Ashton because Spencer was in the room.

"And that's all you remember?" Wilden asked just to be sure.

"Yes, after I fell to the ground, one of them punched me in the face and I just blacked out." Toby said and could feel Spencer stroking his hand. Not in a romantic way, but in a comforting way.

"Do you remember the girl who called 9-1-1?"

"Girl?"

"A girl named Ashton Stone. She said you and her," Wilden glanced at Spencer before turning back to Toby."got close at the party. She called the police when she saw what was happening to you. She's actually been looking everywhere for you, but she said she didn't know who your family was or your last name and the hospital doesn't give out that kind of information."

"Is she here?" Toby asked.

"She's in the lobby. I can tell her to come see you on my way out. Thanks for all your cooperation, Toby." Wilden shook Toby's hand before he left.

Spencer slipped her hand out of Toby's."Who's Ashton?"

Toby stiffened. He didn't want to explain what happened. Especially when their friendship was still on the rocks. But Spencer was the one who said she didn't want him and she had Alex, so why would she be jealous and why should he hide Ashton?

"I meet Ashton at the party and we connected. I was gonna call her and ask her out, but this happened to me." Toby joked as he pointed to his still slightly bruised face, but Spencer wasn't laughing.

"By connected you mean..."

"I sleep with her and I'm not gonna lie about it." Toby said to be honest and swore he saw hurt flash across Spencer's eyes, but it was gone as quick as it came.

Spencer patted his hand before she stood up."I've gotta go, Toby. I forgot I was still grounded and my parents only gave me a little bit of time to see you."

"I understand. Say hey to Jason for me and Alex too." Toby said and watched as Spencer stiffened when he said Alex. But she turned around to smile at him.

"I will and I hope you feel better, Toby. I'll see you around." Spencer waved at him before she disappeared into the hallway.

A few minutes later Ashton walked into the room with a smile on her face and flowers in her hand.

"Hey, Stranger." She said as she set the flowers down next to him.

He smiled at her before she leaned down to give him a quick peck."Hey."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Going Back To Normal

* * *

Toby was released from the hospital a few days later. His friends came over to his house for a surprise party and everyone showed up. Everyone showed up, but Spencer. Jason even came down to visit him once. Throughout Toby's stay in the hospital, Ashton would come everyday just to spend time with him. They both agreed to just be friends because Toby just really wanted to help her out with her issues and Ashton just wanted a person that would tell how much more she was than just a pretty face

Today was Toby's first day back to school in weeks. His parents were making Jenna drive him because he wasn't cleared to ride his motorcycle and they knew he'd try if they weren't watching. His step-mom made him breakfast and gave him a good luck kiss on the cheek before leaving for work like his father.

"Are you excited to be going back?" Jenna asked as she passed Toby the extra toast.

"Surprisingly, yes. I missed being around people and my friends."

"You know, I'm not gonna let you hangout with Sean and Noel." Jenna said sternly. To be honest, Toby wasn't going to even look in their direction. He got jumped for something they did and then they left him. Just thinking about it made his blood boil, they better hope they don't cross paths with him.

"You don't have to worry because I'm never talking to those guys again. Besides, I have bigger things to worry about like my grades."

"You could always call Spenc-" Jenna stopped talking when Toby's eyes turn sad and he hung his head down."Toby? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just screwed up like always. Jenna, why do I always put myself in a position where I make the wrong decisions?"

"Toby, you just have to change who you are. I've know the_ 'cool' _Toby ever since you've met and started dating Alison. But I remember a time that you were just Toby. I liked that guy and I see it in you sometimes. Your friends like that guy. Spencer liked that guy." Jenna patted his hand before she stood up and but her plate into the sink."Come on. Lets go to school."

* * *

Jenna drove Toby to school and he hated it. He missed his bike. He missed the freedom and peace it brought to him. Toby just had to wait a few more days until he could get back on his bike and ride into the sunset or anywhere he wanted to go. Jenna took it upon herself to park in his usual spot in the school parking lot.

"Do you need any help? Do you need me to walk you to class or to your locker?" Jenna asked and Toby sent her a crooked grin.

"I've got it, Jenna. If I need you I'll just whistle."

Jenna rolled her eyes before she got out of her car. And Toby could a sworn he heard her mutter_ 'smartass'_ as she closed the door, making him laugh. Toby stepped out of the car and stretched his still slightly sore muscles. He was more than happy to see the sunshine and be outside, but now he had to go into the building and go to school.

Toby walked through the hallways of his school to get to his locker. He heard people talking and whispering about him. Some people would come up to him and ask how he was and pat him on the back as a show of compassion. He finally made it to his locker and a note fell out of his locker he opened it and it said:

_To help with the French. I think you'll like it._

-Spencer

Toby furrowed his eyebrows at the book sitting in his locker. He pulled it out and scanned the book.

"L'attrape-coeurs?" Toby was confused because he didn't know what this book was. He felt something on the back and turned the book over. On the back was a sticky note. It said:

_It's Catcher in the Rye. If you haven't read it in English, good. Read it in English too. It'll help you work on both English and French._

-Spencer

Toby chuckled to himself. He thought it was nice of her to get him this book. He also thought it was badass that she actually broke into his locker just to make sure he got some work done. He laughter was interrupted when someone cleared their throat behind him. He turned around and saw Alison standing there with her arms crossed.

"I've thought about us and I've decided to take you back." Alison said and Toby knew that he should have felt happy, but he felt indifferent."Now, that we are back together, Noel is having a-"

"No. Alison, I'm not going anywhere near Noel or Sean again."

"Toby, just give it some time. You, Sean, and Noel will make up and everything will go back to normal. Okay?" Alison leaned up to kiss him before she walked away from him without giving him a chance to say anything else.

He stood next to his locker dumbfounded. Alison always called the shots. He guessed that everything was going back to normal. He shut his locker and headed to his English class.

* * *

He took his usual seat in the back beside Caleb during English.

"What's up, man? How you feelin'?" Caleb asked as he saw his friend slide into the seat next to him.

"I'm good just glad to be out of bed." Toby answered before he pulled out his notebook and pen.

A motion in front of him caught his attention. He looks up to see Spencer coming into the classroom. She briefly looked at him and they locked eyes. Toby smiled at her, but she just turned her head and took her seat in the front.

"Is everything okay? Didn't you guys talk about what happened?" Caleb asked when he saw the interaction between Toby and Spencer.

"I can't get her to even be in the same room with me for two minutes. So, no, we haven't really spoken."

"You need to. Soon." Caleb said before he got quiet because Mr. Fitz began teaching.

Toby's heart sank when Mr. Fitz said that there was going to be an test. He made it clear to Toby that if he didn't take the test he could possible fail for the rest of the year. The tests were passed out and one plopped down on Toby's desk. He picked it up and began looking through it. All he saw were words in sentences that didn't make any sense. He was completely frustrated. His body felt sore because his muscles were still aching. He had to deal with Alison. He had to deal with Spencer. He was still failing some classes. And this test in front of him was just another frustration.

He abruptly stood up from his seat, making his chair screech across the floor. His actions caught the attention of everyone in the room. Toby felt like the walls were closing in.

"Toby? Are you okay?" Mr. Fitz asked with a concerned expression as he slowly started to walk over to Toby.

Toby didn't want to talk. He didn't want to do anything. He just wanted to get out of there. He just wanted to run. So, he did.

* * *

Toby went the place he least expected he'd go. He went to the school library. He found the table in the back and sat down with his French Catcher in the Rye book. He scanned the shelves for the English copy. He found it and sat back down at his table to read it. He wasn't sitting there long until someone tapped his shoulder. He looked up and was faced with those familiar brown eyes.

"I think you stole my table." Spencer said and grinned at Toby before sitting down in the seat next to him.

"Sorry, I just couldn't be in that classroom anymore."

"What happened, Toby? You looked fine when I looked at you."

"What happened?" Toby repeated and chuckled sadly to himself."What happened is that I'm a loser. All I do is drink and hook up with girls. I'm still failing some of my classes. I can't do anything other than be Toby the screwup."

"Okay, then change it. You don't have to do those things, Toby. Who do you want to be, Toby?"

Toby put his book down and turned his body, so that he was fully facing Spencer."Why did you come after me? Why do you keep giving me second chances?"

"I only give them to people who deserve them." Spencer reached over to grab his hand that was resting on his knee.

"I don't think I deserve to have a friend like you. I'm sorry about the whole Vegas thing and about upsetting your boyfriend-"

"Alex isn't my boyfriend." Spencer admitted and Toby looked at shocked and confused."After I got back, I told him about what happened. I told him about you and me, so we broke up. He broke up with me."

"See, Spence l ruined your relationship. I am so sorry." Toby apologized, but Spencer just waved it off.

"It's okay. Yeah, I liked him, but he didn't like you, so I guess it was the best decision." Spencer stood up and laced her hand with Toby, tugging him up to his feet."I want to show you something."

* * *

Toby followed Spencer through the school and outside. They walked a short distance until they were by an old building that was on school grounds. Some of the windows were boarded up. It looked like the space hadn't been used in years.

"What is this place?" Toby asked as Spencer opened up the door for them.

Toby looked around the room to see long wood tables and some desks. There tools aligning the walls and counters. And there was wood everywhere.

"This," Spencer gestured to room around them."is the old wood shop classroom."

Toby actually laughed."Okay, so why are we here."

"You are going to make something."

"Wait, What?" Toby said as Spencer pulled him over to where all types of equipment was.

"I remember the time you told me that you and your mom used to make little figurines out of wood. You say you're not good at anything, but I think you'd be pretty good at this."

"Spence, I was little when I did that stuff and my mom did most of the work. I can't do that."

"Wow, I didn't know the word _can't_ was in Toby Cavanaugh's vocabulary." Spencer teased and nudged him with her elbow."Come on, Toby. I know you can do it and I'll be here with you."

"Alright, but if I cut off my fingers with a saw just know it's your fault." Toby joked half-serious as he picked up a piece of wood and placed it on one of the tables.

* * *

After spending an hour of sawing, shaving, and craving, Toby was finally finished with his project. He told Spencer to close her eyes and he led her over to the table. He told her to open her eyes and knew that she loved it. He made a wooded 'S', but craved in words in cursive that described her like smart, funny, strong, independent, and most importantly beautiful.

"Toby, this is really sweet." Spencer wiped away her tears and threw her arms around his neck."I really love it."

"Who said it was for you?" Toby teased and she smacked his arm."I'm glad you like it."

For a few minutes they just stood there. Spencer, looking at her letter while Toby looked at her. He felt like he needed to say something.

"I'm not dating Ashton." Toby blurted out and cursed himself for picking something so stupid to say. Spencer turned to him and furrowed her eyebrows."Yes, I did sleep with her, but that was one time. When I was with her to me it wasn't her who I was sleeping with."

Spencer didn't say anything and that scared the crap out of him. He didn't know why he said what he said, but there was no going back now. He knew that she knew what he meant when he saw her cheeks heat up. Finally, she turned around to face him after she composed herself.

"Do you want to come over tonight and study?" Spencer asked and that took Toby by surprise.

"Ummm, yeah sure. Wait, aren't you grounded? What would your parents say?"

"Don't worry about it. Just show up at my house at eight. Okay?"

"Alright, sure."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Study Date For Eight?

* * *

To say that Toby was excited to see Spencer tonight was an understatement. He showered twice, changes his outfit three times, spent a lot of time fixing and re-fixing his hair, and brushing his teeth till all he could taste was the minty fresh toothpaste. He it was nearing closer and closer to eight, so he decided to get going. He had just grabbed his jacket when he got a text.

_Can you bring over dinner?_

-Spence

Toby didn't have to looked in the mirror to know he was smiling. It was strange how much a simple text could make him all giddy.

_Yeah, I'll be there in twenty._

-Toby

Toby grabbed his keys and automatically went for his motorcycle helmet. He remember he hadn't been cleared to ride it, but no one was home and they wouldn't know if he took it. Then he thought about what Spencer told him about changing and doing something that would be stupid. So he set the helmet down and grabbed his jacket before heading to his truck.

* * *

A few minutes later he pulled his truck up to one of his favorite pizza joints. The place was a pure old fashioned Italian place and that's what Toby loved about. He loved coming into the place and smelling all the fresh ingredients and seeing all the friendly smiles. His father used to take him there all the time when he was little..

"Can I get a pepperoni pizza please?" Toby said to the cashier as he stood in front of the register.

"Yes, it'll be out in just a moment." The cashier said before going into the back to put in the order.

Toby decided he'd just lean up against the wall and wait. He thought to himself that he'd love to bring Spencer here, he knew she'd love this place. Toby was too busy daydreaming that he hadn't even noticed his two best friends stepped in front of him.

"Toby, why the hell are you smiling to yourself like a manic?" Toby looked up to see Caleb and Holden standing right in front of him.

"Shut up, Caleb." He grumbled and tried to hide his embarrassment, but he knew it would be shown on his cheeks.

"I mean seriously you're standing around smiling like the mouse from Chuck E Cheese." Holden teased and got a laugh out of Caleb, but only a groan came from Toby.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we came to get pizza. The girls are waiting for us in the car. We all are going to chill at my house tonight. You should come, man." Caleb explained, but there was no way Toby was giving up this night.

"I can't. I'm getting dinner for me and Spencer because we are going to spend all night studying."

Holden smiled at him with a mischievous look in his eye."Studying? Is that what they call it these days? Can Spencer be my _'study' _buddy too?"

Toby playfully rolled his eyes at his friends joke. Nothing was gonna happen tonight. At least he thought nothing was gonna happen, but he wasn't quite sure if Spencer really meant studying.

"No, you jerk. We really are just studying and having some dinner."

"Then tell me this, Toby." Caleb raised an eyebrow at his friend."Did you even bring any textbooks?"

Toby couldn't answer because he didn't bring any books, paper, or pencils. He didn't want to prove his friends wrong, so he just turned around to the counter, but could still hear them snickering. Thankfully, the cashier came back with the pizza and Toby paid and took the puzza before turning back to his friends.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." He said as he walked past his friends.

"Try not to drool while you're staring at her!" Holden yelled out to him.

Toby flipped him the bird, but had a smile on his face. His friends always knew how to make him smile. When he got outside, he saw Caleb's car up front. He walked over to the window and knocked. The girls turned towards him with smiles and he waved at them before heading to his truck.

* * *

Toby pulled into the Hastings driveway and took a moment to look at his surroundings. It was easy to tell that the people that lived here were loaded. Toby popped a few tic-tacs in his mouth and got out of the car with pizza in hand.

He walked over to the backdoor just like she told him to do and knocked. It only took her less than five seconds to open the door. When she opened the door, Toby liked what he saw. She was dressed simple in a tank top and some shorts with her hair down just how he liked it.

"Hi." Spencer greeted him and he felt like an idiot because he was staring at her for quite a while.

"Hey." He smiled at her and held up the pizza."I brought us dinner."

"Great, did you bring your books or anything?"

"Ummm...no, but I can go home and get them, then come back."

"No, it's fine. I really didn't want to study. I just wanted to spend time with you, watching old movies and eating pizza."

He smiled and walked into her house. He looked around and the place looked pretty empty.

"Where are your parents? Or Jason? Or Melissa?"

Spencer blushed and took the pizza from his hands to put it on the counter in the kitchen."My parents are out of town until Wednesday. Melissa is in Philly with her boyfriend Wren. And Jason is at his girlfriend CeCe's apartment. So it's just us."

"Just us." Toby muttered to himself because he liked the way that sounded.

"You can go ahead and pick us out a movie over by the t.v. and I'll bring us food."

Toby watched her for a minutes as she moved around the kitchen like a natural. He would love to see her in his kitchen at his home everyday. He reluctantly looked away to search her families movie collection. The had different genres of movies like documentaries, comedies, dramas, action, and etc. But Toby secretly favorite genres, his favorite genre is romance. That's why he decided to pick _'A Walk To Remember' _for the evening.

He took the movie and popped it into the DVD player before he sat down on the couch. Spencer made it back just in time to see the main menu screen come up.

"You choose this movie?" Spencer smirked at him as she passed him a plate with pizza on it and a soda."I don't know you were such a..."

"Romantic?"

"No, a sap. I'm a girl and I don't even watch romance movies a lot." She said and laugh, but he was starting to feel embarrassed.

"I'll take it out and pick something else."

"No," Spencer stopped him as he tried to stand up."it's fine, Toby. I want to watch this movie with you because it's what you like."

"Thanks." He settled back on the couch as Spencer pressed play. He kicked his feet up on the table and relaxed his arm onto the back of the couch. Spencer tucked her legs under her and leaned her head back, so that it was touching Toby's arm. He thought about moving it, but didn't when Spencer moved closer to his body making him get hot.

He pushed the bad thoughts out of his head and began to eat his pizza. His arm, on the other hand, disagreed with him by fully wrapping his arm around her shoulders. His arm was only on her shoulders for a about two seconds before their was a knock at her back door.

"I'll get it." Spencer said and Toby internally groaned when Spencer moved away from him to get the door.

"It's all right. I have to use the bathroom anyways." He said as he paused the movie and stood."Where is the bathroom?"

"It's down the hall and it's the second door on your right."

Toby nodded his head, then took off for the bathroom. He walked into the bathroom and let out a deep breath. His body was starting to betray his mind by coming in contact with Spencer's body. He splashed some cold water in his face in attempt to cool him down a little.

He wiped his face with one of the towels before leaving the bathroom and going back into the living room. When he got back, Spencer wasn't the only one sitting on the couch. Caleb, Hanna, Holden, Aria, and Emily were all squeezed up on the couch. When he looked at Caleb and Holden, they had smirks on their face to let Toby know that they just ruined any _other_ plans he had.

"Hey, guys." Toby said through clenched teeth, but has smile on his face to not give away that he was upset they were here."What are you guys doing here?"

"Caleb said that you and Spence were hanging out and that you invited us here, so we can all hang out together." Hanna explained.

"Oh really?" Toby glared at Caleb who was on the verge of tearing up from his laughter.

"It's cool right, Toby?" Emily asked and he could never resist his best friend Em." We brought more more pizza and ice cream for desert."

"It's fine with me, Em, but it's not my house. You have to ask, Spence." He said and was silently praying that she would say that she wanted them to be alone.

"No, it's okay." Spencer said."They can stay if you invited them and I like having them here too."

"But I didn't invite-" Toby was going to explain he didn't invite them, but knew he'd have to explain why he wanted them all to leave. He sighed in defeat before saying."Fine, let's just watch the movie."

Since his friends decided to get comfortable on the couch, Toby had to sit on one end of the couch while Spencer was on the other end of the couch with their friends in between them.

"Toby, I didn't know you were such a sap for romantic movies." Holden commented, but Toby didn't say anything because he knew his friends would embarrass him even more.

"Aren't you just as much as a sap like him because you're sitting here watching the same thing?" Spencer spoke up to defend Toby and Holden didn't have any rebuttal to that, so he just slouched down on the couch.

Toby leaned forward to smiled at Spencer and mouth _thanks_ to her. She smiled back and he could see the hint of a blush on her face. Everyone settled in and watched the movie. Toby felt a little bad that he couldn't make a move on Spencer, but he knew his friends had to go home sometime. And when his friends left, then he would make a move. Two was a party, but seven was a crowd.

* * *

Sometime during the middle of the movie, Spencer went upstairs. She hadn't come back in over fifteen minutes and Toby was getting worried. He slowly stood up so everyone else wouldn't notice and quietly tip-toed up the stairs to Spencer's room. Her bedroom door was cracked, so Toby peeked in to make sure she was decent before he went in. She was just sitting on her bed, so he went in and closed the door behind him.

"Hey, what are you doing up here all by yourself?" Toby asked as he took a seat next to Spencer.

"Sorry, I was talking a friend and it's just...never mind. What are you doing up here?"

"I came up here to check on you." He looked into her eyes and felt his heart flutter."I wanted to know if you were alright."

"I'm fine. You didn't have to leave the movie to check on me."

"Yeah, I did." He used his fingers to brush back a few loose strands of hair behind her ears Then moved his hand lower to stroke his thumb over her cheek."Ever since the first time I've kissed you, your lips have been stuck in my head. It's been way too long since I've kissed you. I'm sorry for what I'm about to do, Spence."

He slowly placed his lips upon hers. At first she didn't kiss back, but after a second she started to kiss him back. He felt that same burst of passion he felt the first. He know realized that the alcohol had nothing to do with his feelings for her, but that he truly had real feelings for her.

The kiss didn't last long because the doorbell rang and Spencer jumped up like her hair was on fire.

"I need to get that." She said as she scurried out of her bed room, leaving him alone.

"You have got to be kidding me." Toby grumbled as he pushed himself off the bed to go back down stairs.

When he walked back into the living room, he got a few questioning looks from his friends, but didn't feel like answering questions. He was about to sit back down on the couch until he heard a different male voice coming from in the foyer at the front door. So, he went to go investigate. He walked down the hall until he found the foyer where Spencer was talking to some guy. She looked to be having a good time because she was smiling.

Spencer finally noticed he was standing there and her smiled fell."Toby, hey. I thought you were upstairs?"

Toby walked closer to Spencer, but never took his eyes off the guy in front of her."I was, but I was wondering where you went. Who is this?"

"Oh, this is Andrew." She nervously glanced between Andrew and Toby."Andrew and I have been friends for years and he used to live in Rosewood a few years ago. He just came to surprise me with the fact that he's back."

There was an uncomfortable silence when Toby didn't say anything. Andrew stepped in front of Toby and extended his hand for a handshake.

"It's nice to meet you, Toby." Andrew said and momentarily winced when Toby squeezed his hand a little too hard."Hope you don't mind me crashing the party, but Spence said I could stay."

"Why not. Everyone else did you, so you might as well be the eighth one."

"Okay, Andrew, you can go into the living room with everyone else and I'll see you in a minute." Spencer said and Andrew did like she asked and left leaving her and Toby alone.

The two looked at each other for a before Spencer decided she didn't have anything to say, so she decided to walk away. But, Toby gently grabbed her arm to stop her before she got too far.

"Do I need to know something?" He asked.

"We can just leave it only for talk and talk about it later, Toby."

"But I want the truth."

She sighed deeply before looking at him seriously in the eye."The truth is that me and Andrew used to date."

Toby was too shocked to say anything or do anything. That's why her arm slipped from his hand and she slipped away from him to go back into the living room. He couldn't believe it. He didn't need for her to explain what was going on because he knee what it meant. This wasn't the first time she'd slipped away from him and he took that as a hint that she didn't want him to keep chase her. So, he did the only thing he knew how to do. He left out the front door without saying goodbye.

* * *

He didn't know where he was going, but didn't care. He always did everything she wanted. He stopped being a jerk like his old friends, started doing well in school, and stopped drinking, but no that apparently wasn't enough for Spencer. Andrew, on the other hand, was the perfect guy for her and Toby knew it when he first saw him.

Toby pulled into a driveway and don't even know where he parked until he walked up someone's porch. He knocked on the door and waited for it to be opened. When it opened up he saw who he needed to see.

"Hey, what are you doing here I thought you were busy tonight?" The girls asked and Toby just shrugged.

"I needed to see you. Can I come in?"

"Sure." Toby stepped inside of the house when she moved back to let him in.


	13. Chapter 13 (AN)

My story has been found! And I will be updating later today!


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Loving You Was The Easiest Thing I've Ever Done

* * *

"Toby! Why would you do something so stupid!?" Ashton scolded and threw one of the pillows at him.

Toby had just got done telling Ashton about his night with Spencer. He thought that when he got there that she was going to take his side, but she disagreed with his choices. It was obvious she was really rooting for him and Spencer, but now thinks Toby screwed up bad.

"What? Her ex was there, so that obviously meant that he's back and I'm old news."

She groaned dramatically and shook her head."No, it doesn't. You didn't even give her a chance to explain. They could be just friends now."

"Really? This guy is perfect for Spencer and I'm," He gestured to himself and put his head down."I'm just Toby Cavanaugh. I'm the guy that made her change and didn't really ask if she wanted to be changed. I'm the guy who makes her do things she doesn't want to do. I'm the guy-"

"You're the guy that helped a girl make friends and stopped being made fun of. You're the guy who stopped drinking and partying because he didn't want to and idiot like his other friends. You're the guy who told me that I'm worth more than just sex. You're the guy who's trying his hardest to change and make everyone happy." Ashton said and patted his shoulder."You put yourself down too much, Toby. You're a great guy."

"Thanks, Ash." Toby said as he got up from the couch to go into the kitchen to get him another soda.

"It's because we look alike." Toby turned away from the fridge to see Ashton leaning up against the counter.

"What?" He really didn't understand what she was talking about.

"The night that we hooked up, you picked me because I looked almost the same as Spencer." She explained."We have the same body shape and same hair, but really the only thing different about us is that my eyes are blue and hers are brown."

"Ashton..."

"It's okay, Toby. When I saw you in the hospital room with her and I saw the way you looked at her. I knew that you loved her."

He was a little shocked by her assessment."I may like Spencer, but it's not love."

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow at him and moved closer to him."If you don't love her, then prove it."

"Okay...I..I-" He didn't know what to say. He never would have thought he would fall in love with Spencer, but he did. He loved her and he needed to tell someone."I can't. I can't because I love her. I'm in love with Spencer."

"I know." Ashton smiled at him and took his drink from his hand to place it back in the refrigerator."Let's go."

"Go? Go where?"

"You'll see." She grabbed his arm and tugged him towards the door."I promise you'll love me when this is over."

* * *

"No! No way! I'm not doing it." Toby protested.

Ashton had basically kidnapped him and threw him in the car. He would ask her nonstop about where they were going, but she kept it a secret. It wasn't until she pulled up in front of Alison's house that he wished he'd jumped out sooner.

"Toby, you have to tell Alison that you're not going to be her boy toy anymore and that you love Spencer."

"I can't. Alison's evil, she'll try to kill me. If I even use the words break and up in the same sentence, she'll give me hell."

"Toby Cavanaugh, if you do not get out of my car and go to that door, then I'll hurt you and trust me you'll be wishing that you talked to Alison." Ashton threatened and Toby could tell she was serious by the look she was giving him.

"Alright, I'll go." He grumbled as he opened her car door and got out.

He took Alison's porch steps two at a time. If he was going to do this, he had to get it right. He took a deep breath before he rang the doorbell. It didn't take long for Alison to open the door.

"Toby? What are you doing here?"

This was it. No backing out now."Alison it's over. Me and you are done."

"Excuse me!?" She yelled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You heard me. I don't want to be in the relationship anymore. You can't control me anymore. I don't love you." He smiled before he said."I love Spencer."

"You think you can just come over here and break up with me? You do not have any clue of what I can do to you? I have can make your life a living nightmare!"

"Being with you was a nightmare!" Toby said and he couldn't believe he said it and neither could Alison."No matter what you say or do, you won't make me ever stop loving Spencer."

"You know what, Toby? I always knew you were a loser that's why I've been hooking up with Noel behind your back. I promise you that by Monday, you will be a geek just like Spencer " Alison said and Toby could care less.

"You know what, Ali? I don't care about what you do to me. I don't care that you cheated because our relationship was never really important. I wish you and Noel the best of luck. And you know what...I'm going to go get my girl."

Toby walked away from Alison with a smile on his face and a weight lifted off his shoulders. He could hear Alison yelling and cursing after him, but he didn't care. The only thing on his mind was getting to Spencer. He hopped into Ashton's car and buckled up.

"So how do you feel?" Ashton asked with a knowing smile on her face.

"It feels...freakin fantastic. I can't believe that I'm free. I'm free from the devil."

"What do you want to do now?"

He already had an answer."I want to go to Spencer's house."

* * *

Ashton pulled into Spencer's driveway and Toby jumped out of the car before she even parked.

"Wait here." He said to Ashton through the window before he raced up to Spencer's front porch.

He simultaneously knocked on the door and rang the doorbell. What he didn't expect was for Andrew to answer the door.

"She doesn't want to see you." Andrew said and tried to close the door, but Toby forced himself inside.

"That's not up to you because it's none of your business." Toby said and walked past Andrew, but Andrew reached out to stop Toby.

"Look, I'm not gonna let you hurt her. I love that girl up there and I belong with her."

"I'm sorry, pal, but nobody loves that girl more than me." Toby knew what he had to do to get rid of Andrew, but he wasn't going to very nice. He opened the door and pretended to leave, but when Andrew let him go, Toby grabbed him and pushed him outside and locked the door."Sorry!"

Toby made sure that the door was locked before he made his way to the living room. When he got in there, his friends were long gone and everything was put away. Andrew said she was here, so she had to be in her room. Toby ran up the stairs and barged through her door without knocking.

She was sitting on her bed and instantly looked up when Toby came in. Her eyes were red, like she had been crying. She stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"Toby, what are you doing here-"

He took two big steps, so that he was a mere inches apart from her. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. He kissed her with passion. He kissed with love. And most importantly he kissed her with heart.

"Before you say anything I have to tell you something." Toby said breathlessly as he tried to catch his breath."I love you Spencer. I love the geeky you with the glasses and plaid sweaters. I love you for being you and calling me out on my bullshit, then pulling me through it. From the first moment I met you I've been falling in love with you. And now I know that I'm madly in love you with you."

He didn't wait for her to say anything. He couldn't wait because he had one more stop to go. He kissed her forehead before he walked out of her room. He walked down the stairs and let himself out of the backdoor to avoid Andrew. He texted Ashton to pick him up down the street. When he approached her car, he opened in and released the breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Did you tell her?" Ashton asked and Toby felt his eyes get hot with tears, but he smiled anyways.

"Yeah, I did. I did and now I need you to take me someplace else. Please."

* * *

_Marion Cavanaugh_

_Loving Mother and Wife_

_She Will Always Be Loved_

He had to come see her. He had to talk with her. He walked closer to her grave and placed some flowers down on her plot.

"Hey, mom. I know it's been a while since I've talked to you. I could blame that on Alison, but it I could have made my own decisions."

It was true that when he started dating Ali, she occupied so much of his time that he didn't have time to see his mom and when he would ask her to go with him, she wouldn't and then whine about how he was cheating on her. Well, he doesn't have to deal with that any more.

"You know, mom, I was a real jackass for a couple of years. I've had bad friends and made bad decisions. I used to drink a lot and parry way too hard. But I came here to let you know that I'm changing, but I'm changing for me. I'm going to be the son you raised and I'm gonna make you proud." He quickly wiped away his tears and softly chuckled."But I met this girl and she's amazing. She's just like you and I really fell hard for her. It's just when I see her my hearts starts beating fast, I get weak in the knees, and when she smiles...I lose my breath. She's the first girl I've ever fell in love with and I'm glad it was her."

Toby moved to sit down in front of his mothers tombstone. He slowly ran his fingers over her name.

"I miss you, mom. I miss you more than you can ever imagine. I promise you that I'll get my life together. I love you and I'll be back soon, mom."

"You are a hard man to find, Toby Cavanaugh." He knew that voice. In fact, he felt her presence before she even spoke. He stood up an turned around to see Spencer holding flowers.

"What are you doing here, Spence?" He asked, but she didn't answer him right away. She walked past him to place the flowers on his mothers grave before she turned to him.

"I would have never guess to find you at a cemetery in the middle of the night. Actually, I have to thank Ashton for coming to my house and telling me where you were. But I'm glad she did."

"Why are you glad that she told you that? What about Andrew?"

"What about Andrew?" She said before she wrapped her arms around his neck."The reason that Andrew came over is because he tried to get me back and I said no. I said no because another guy already stole my heart."

"Really?" Toby asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist."I stole your heart?"

"I never said it was you." Spencer teased.

"Well, it doesn't matter because I have a girl who stole my heart. Yeah, she's this beautiful girl, but she's a little geeky. But I kind of like her geeky ways."

"I should really hit you for calling me a geek, but I won't because I love you." She whispered and Toby felt his heart stop.

"You do? You love me?"

"I do. I've been falling for you ever since when played Scrabble and I've loved you ever since you first kissed me. That's why I ran from you because I was afraid that you didn't love me back."

He used fingers to lift up her chin, so she could look into his eye."you never have to worry about me not loving you. Because I do. And I always will. I'll love you forever."

She leaned up to kiss him softly and he pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. He ran his fingers through her hair just like his been wanting to do for a long time. He lifted her slightly off the ground and kissed her neck. She pulled back to look into his eyes.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? To date _Geek_ Hastings?"

"No," He whispered softly."Because I'm not dating geek Hastings. I'm dating Spencer."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Epilogue

* * *

He watched as the blue and white mortar boards flew through the air all around him. The cheers and screams of all of the students, family, and staff caused a smile to break out on his face. He joined the others and threw his cap into the air, before yelling out a victorious cheer. He had finally done it. He had graduated high school, but he couldn't have done it without his girlfriend/favorite tutor, Spencer.

Toby's eyes scanned the crowd for the love of his life. He spotted his parents talking with Spencer's parents. Things were a little strained when he met Spencer's folks because if the whole _Vegas_ thing. They eventually forgave them and came to love Toby because they saw that he was truly a good guy. The best part was that her parents finally stopped fighting with one another started paying more attention to there daughter. He smiled when he saw Hanna run and jump into Caleb's arms for a celebratory kiss. His eyes next found Aria snapping pictures of there friend Holden as he danced around happily yelling, but she was also getting a few pics in of her secret boyfriend, Ezra Fitz. He laughed when he saw Emily and Paige embracing, but was eventually interrupted by their swim team jumping all over them.

His breath hitched in his throat and he swore his hearts stopped because he found her. In the sea of people the class valedictorian and Toby's girlfriend, was standing there smiling and with some of her other friends. Almost like magnets, her eyes met his and her smile grew wider. She said something to the girl next to her before breaking there circle and heading in the direction of him.

She'd changed a lot from the first time they'd met to now. She went from a lonely with only her books to keep her company to a girl with more confidence, more friends, and more...happiness. She ditched the geeky glasses, plaid skirts, sweaters, and knee high socks to change to a more stylish and edgier style that was still classy. He was proud that she made those decisions to change on her own and not because anyone told her.

Alison stayed true to her word and tried to get back at Toby by hurting Spencer. But when Alison started bullying Spencer when she was alone, Spencer stood up for herself and Mona, Kate, Noel, and Sean stood up for her too. He knew that was their way of giving an apology toward him and her, Toby accepted and him and his old friends were finally starting to reconnect. After that, Alison was basically shunned by everyone because they were sick of her bullying and manipulating. Things got so bad for Alison that she left school and nobody's seen her since, it was probably for the better.

He smiled like a love stricken fool when he and Spencer were finally face to face."Hey."

She smiled at him and lightly giggled."Hey, you. I've been looking for you. Where have you been?"

"I was looking for you," he pulled her closer to him and slowly nuzzled her nose with his."and now I've found you. I really loved your speech."

"Did you? You didn't think it was too much or too boring?"

"Nope, it was just perfect. Perfect like you." He flirted and she blushed at his sweet words.

"You are quite the charmer, Toby Cavanaugh." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck."Congratulations, Toby. You finished high school, you did it."

He shook his head."No, we did it. We both did."

She smirked at him before she pulled him by the back of the neck down to her where she kissed him passionately. At that moment nothing else matter. The only thing important was them right now in each others arms.

* * *

It's been a few days after graduation and Toby and Spencer were alone at her house lounging around. They were in her bedroom on the bed with their bodies completely intertwined together as they just laid in the quiet. He used his fingers to run them through her beautiful thick brown hair. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close, hoping that the peace could last forever.

"We still haven't talked about it." Spencer whispered to him and he knew what she was talking about."We still haven't talk about college."

"Spencer..." He groaned as he sat up and she sat up too to look him in the eye.

"Toby, come on this is serious." She said and looked at him with tears in her eyes."I got accepted into UPenn. And I'm gonna go."

"Spencer, that's great! Why are you crying? I thought this was your dream school?" He asked as he reached over to gently wipe away tears and kiss her cheeks.

"I'm crying because I'm happy. I got into my dream school and I'm just worried about you. _Us_. Have you even applied to colleges?"

He knew that a few weeks back that Spencer wouldn't stop stressing about how important it was. So he did apply to some colleges, but nothing seemed right.

"I have." He got up from the bed to got to his jacket and retrieve something."Read it."

As she opened the envelope, he could feel his heart breaking. She smiled as she read the letter and when she was done, she jumped into his arms.

"Toby, you got in! And not just any college, but an arts school."

It was true that Toby was musically talented and had a few skills with photography. It wasn't until, he showed up one night outside of Spencer's window and serenaded her with a guitar and his voice to be romantic that his secret was uncovered. It was true that he loved music and could play various instruments, so Spencer pushed him to be more out with his music and he was glad she did. It wasn't until he was recruited to play the piano for a school play that on the night of the show one of the teachers from the art institute saw him and basically handed over the scholarship.

"Spence, look at what the letter says." He took it from her and pointed to the top of the letter." It's the Valencia California Institute of the Arts."

"Oh. Wow, that's...wow." She said as she removed herself from his arms and planted her feet back on the floor."California is..."

"California is 2,730.8 miles away from here." He said meekly and took a deep breath before he said."2,730.8 miles away from you."

"Yeah, that's a lot of miles." She said and tried her best to smile, but he knew it was a forced smile that wasn't sincere.

"I'm not gonna go." He said when he saw the tears starting to form in her eyes and he knew that these weren't more happy tears.

"No! You have to go. This is an amazing opportunity for you. We'll just have to..."

He knew this was going to be a tough subject to discuss. They had to talk about their relationship and where it was going to go after they make these big decisions. It was gonna be hard being in a long distance relationship or maybe they weren't going to be in a relationship at all.

"Let's not talk about. We have all summer to make decisions." He stepped closer to he and cupped her face in his hands before he gently kissed her."For right now let's just enjoy us being together. Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Summer had come and gone in Rosewood, now Spencer and Toby had to get back to the real world. They made a decision to try and make it work long distance. He helped Spencer move into her dorm room a few weeks back and he couldn't help the heart ache he felt when he had to leave. He left for California the following week and got himself a very moderate apartment with the help of his parents. Spencer and Toby would talk all the time on the phone, video chat, and texting. But it didn't compare to the being face to face with each other and in each others arms.

"I really miss you. I couldn't even focus in class today because I couldn't stop thinking about calling you when I got home." Toby said to Spencer over the phone as he walked into his apartment.

"I miss you too. But just think, winter break is coming up in a few months and then you'll be able to come back and see me."

"Actually, I've been meaning to tell you something. I can't come home for winter break."

"Oh." She said simply, but Toby could hear the disappoint in her voice."If you can't come here, then I'll come to you. It'll just be us for the holidays."

"No, Spencer you need to be at home with your family and friends. If you stay here you'll never see me because I'll be busy with work or with a project I have for school. Just stay home and I'll see you on the next break."

"Sure, I'll stay here and I'll see you whenever it's convenient for you." She said sharply and he knew that he pissed her off.

"Spencer, it's not like that-"

"I gotta go, Toby. I'm going out with some friends. I'll text you soon."

"You'll text me soon? What does that mean?" He asked, but he didn't get an answer because she hung up on him.

* * *

Being in college wasn't easy, but Toby wanted to do it because he wanted to prove to others and himself that he could succeed. He knew that Spencer was doing phenomenal in school, he only found out because Aria told him because Spencer was still upset with him about the winter break thing.

She hadn't been calling him or texting him as often as she used to and that worried him. He recruited his friends to check up on her and keep an eye on her because he couldn't. She was still upset with him, but he had a way to fix that. All he needed was a plan ticket and a few important documents.

* * *

It was Christmas Day and Spencer wanted to call Toby badly, but had too much pride to make that call. Her family was all gathered downstairs opening gifts. It was great to see her parents and siblings getting along, but something was missing. Someone was missing.

"Spencer?" Her mother called her name and that snapped Spencer out of her thoughts."Are you alright?"

She put on her best smile and nodded."I'm fine. I'm really happy to be here with everyone."

Her parents looked at her other with a knowing smile and nodded to her brother. She knew they were up to something, but didn't know what.

"Spencer, Merry Christmas." Her father said simply before Jason stood out and extended his hand out to her.

"Come on, we've got a surprise gift for you." Jason said.

"What is it?" Spencer asked cautiously.

"It's a surprise." Melissa said and winked at her."Trust us, you'll love it."

Spencer stood up and reluctantly followed Jason outside to the backyard. He told her to cover her eyes as he lead her into the barn.

"Merry Christmas, Spence." Jason whispered in her ear before she heard his footsteps and the door close behind her.

She immediacy turned around when the door closed, but when she tried to open it, it was locked."Jason, open the door!"

"He wanted us to talk." His voice scared her and at the same time it soothed her. She turned and saw him standing there in the middle of the room, holding a rose. He still looked the same from the last time she saw him three months ago, but for some reason he looked even more handsome.

"Toby," He never knew how much he missed her voice until now."what are you doing here?"

He stepped closer to her, so that they were only inches apart."I'm here to tell my stubborn girlfriend that I love her and miss her."

She knew those words were supposed to make her forgive him, but he called her stubborn."I am not stubborn-"

He interrupted her yelling because he couldn't take it anymore. He covered her mouth with his. He knew she wasn't upset when he heard the soft moan slip from her throat. He missed this, he missed the love and warmth that she provided with just a simple kiss.

"Can we talk now?" He asked with a smirk playing on his lips. The kiss left her speechless, so she just nodded her head. He handed her the red rose and pulled an envelope out of his pocket to give her."Read it."

"You know, every time you hand me an envelope it ends with bad news." She said sarcastically as she opened the envelope and all Toby did was chuckle.

He watched as he digested the words in the letter. He watched her face turn from a frown to a look of surprise.

"Toby, you transferred?" She asked in disbelief."The school you were going to was great. Why would you do that?"

He took the envelope from her hands and placed it on the table next to them, so he could hold her hands."It is great school, but nothing is great without you. When I got my first A on an exam, you were the first person I wanted to go see and tell, but I couldn't because you were here and I had to send it in a text."

"Toby, you didn't have to do this because of me."

"I didn't. I did it for us." He said and could see the small smile on her lips."You are now looking at the new college student of Maryland Institute College of Art , which is only 197.8 miles away from here."

She quickly wiped the tears away from her eyes."You've been planning this haven't you?"

He chuckled before he said."Yes, when I said that I couldn't come for winter break I lied. I was getting some stuff worked out, so I could transfer and it was going to be a surprise."

"I hate surprises." She said before she leaned up to gently peck his lips."But I'm a really big fan of this one."

"The best part is that I got a new apartment in Harrisburg which is in the middle of Pennsylvania and Maryland." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, so that she could never get away again."So...I'm in the market for a new roommate. Can you think of anyone?"

She knew what he was asking."I know a girl who would probably love to live with you. But be careful because she is a sucker for blue eyes."

"Hmmm, sounds like my kind of roommate." He murmured as he kissed along he neck and smiled when he heard her laugh because of his lips tickling her neck.

"So, it's gonna be you and me?"

"Yep, you and me to the very end because you're the one piece that completes my puzzle." He said and looked into her brown eyes to say."I love you, Spencer."

"I love you too."


End file.
